


Tomi

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>una scatola di metallo color bronzo piena di dolore, un fardello troppo pesante per Tomi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomi

**Author's Note:**

> terza storia di Marius e Marcus ed il Regno di Hondur, alcuni consigli per la lettura...  
> se sapete di cosa sto parlando ma sia Hondur e soprattutto Olìkerat Falls non vi sono piaciute, allora sono sicuro che neanche questa vi piacerà. Al contrario se invece sia Hondur e soprattutto Olìkerat Falls vi sono piaciute, allora potrebbe piacervi anche questa.  
> Se invece non sapete di cosa sto parlando allora vi consiglio di leggere sia Hondur che Olìkerat Falls prima di dedicarvi alla lettura di questa storia, perché tanti sono i rimandi e soprattutto perchè la storia ha uno svolgimento non lineare... con continui passaggi tra passato e presente.

_immagine pubblicata da itsswaghetti su tumblr.com _

I due ragazzi rimangono scalzi, i piedi che affondano nella sabbia tiepida, camminano uno accanto all'altro, ogni tanto si voltano e si lanciano uno sguardo, anche se più avanzano e più diventa difficile, la zona non è illuminata, le luci dello Ushuaia Open Air Club sempre più lontane. Marco e Mario, finalmente insieme, finalmente soli, il pensiero di Ann abbandonata non lo tormenta più, perchè ha ricevuto rassicurazioni da parte di Marco, «tranquillo Mario, Ann è in ottime mani, Marcel e Robin le terranno compagnia fino al nostro ritorno» ed allora Mario si rilassa, le ciabatte nella mano sinistra, il braccio destro ondeggiante lungo il fianco, ma spostando ogni tanto la mano in fuori in modo che riesca a toccare con il dorso quella di Marco, un brivido percorre la schiena dei due ragazzi ogni volta che succede e dopo l'attimo in cui si sentono mancare il respiro, sorridono felici... «che pace» esclama Marco, dopo essersi fermato, voltato verso l'amico, in lontananza un mucchio di luci e solo prestando molta attenzione è possibile udire il rumore assordante provenire dalla festa, più che altro un sibilo da quella distanza... «quanto tempo Marco» il giovane si avvicina, allunga le braccia intorno al corpo di Marco e lo stringe a se... Marco lo lascia fare, neanche lui riesce a ricordarsi quando aveva provato quella bella sensazione, Mario abbracciato a lui, è stato quel giorno a Mainz, anche se in un contesto completamente diverso, Marco ha salutato la squadra, in procinto per partire per il Brasile, mentre lui si è recato in ospedale per il gesso. Ma quella sensazione di dominatore del mondo, perchè sì, quando si trova con Mario, quando può sentire il calore del suo corpo tra le braccia, senza la necessità di dover dire qualcosa a tutti i costi, la presenza, basta la sua presenza perchè Marco si senta invincibile, niente lo può scalfire, anche l'infortunio è solo un ricordo, anche il mondiale perso è solo un ricordo... perchè di questi momenti ne torneranno di nuovi, ma perdere Mario significherebbe perdere tutto. I due amici riprendono a camminare vicini, vicini... non si sono neanche resi conto di quanto si sono allontanati dallo Ushuaia Open Air Club, non hanno paura di perdersi ma anche se ciò dovesse accadere sanno di non essere soli e questa è la cosa più importante. _«Niente potrà rovinare questo momento»_ Mario sussurra al biondo... proprio in quell'istante, alla loro destra, sul mare, una lingua di fuoco, si schianta sulla superficie, una saetta, un fragoroso boato, tanto che i due amici terrorizzati si accucciano portandosi le mani alle orecchie... «WOW, Mario, hai visto che roba» commenta Marco, scacciando il terrore dal suo viso, dopo lo scampato pericolo... «che fulmine Marco, mai vista una cosa del genere» … i due amici si alzano senza perdere il contatto visivo con l'altro e sorridono... poi sentono qualcosa che li colpisce in testa, prima una, poi due, poi un numero non quantificabile di gocce di acqua, ma non di una pioggerellina autunnale, ma di un proprio e vero temporale estivo... Marco e Mario sono stati colti di sorpresa, si guardano in giro in cerca di qualcosa che possa fungere da riparo... sta calando anche la visibilità tanta l'acqua che fitta sta rovesciandosi su Ibiza... «là, guarda!» esclama Marco, indicando una barca sulla spiaggia, tirata a riva, la chiglia verso l'alto, appoggiata su un blocco di metallo in modo che sia possibile entrare sotto, come si entra in una tenda... Mario comincia a correre, Marco purtroppo non può, lo sa, con passo deciso ma camminando segue l'amico... che ad un certo punto, arrivato alla barca si gira e non vedendo il biondo dietro di lui comincia ad urlare «MARCO! MARCO!» fa qualche passo ritornando indietro ed ecco che lo vede, «non posso correre...» come se dovesse giustificare il suo ritardo, Mario gli afferra la mano ed appoggiando l'altra sulla schiena lo aiuta ad accucciarsi ed entrare nello spazio vuoto formato dalla barca rovesciata appoggiata. Mario segue un attimo dopo... lo spazio non è molto, la barca è discretamente grande ma ci sono le assi orizzontali dove si mettono a sedere gli occupanti che riducono lo spazio disponibile in altezza... i due amici devono stare rannicchiati per evitare di battere la testa, muovendosi con fatica cercano di raggiungere la parte più lontana dall'apertura, quella che sperano possa essere asciutta.

Il vento soffia sempre più forte, provocando un aumento del moto ondoso, le onde si infrangono sulla spiaggia, arrivando a toccare punti che in condizioni normali ospiterebbero bambini intenti a costruire castelli di sabbia, sorvegliati a distanza dai genitori tranquilli... la spiaggia ha una leggera pendenza verso il mare, la grande quantità di acqua che sta cadendo sta formando dei rivoli sempre più grossi che arrivati alla barca in un primo momento si bloccano ma che poi piano piano penetrano non lasciando scampo a Marco e Mario... i due amici, rannicchiati nel punto più lontano dall'apertura da dove sono passati, ma ormai non ci sono più posti asciutti... «Marco, non possiamo più rimanere qui sotto, rischiamo di fare la fine del topo» il giovane sa di aver calcato un po' la mano, ma Marco si mostra subito d'accordo con lui, «indietro non abbiamo incontrato nulla... possiamo provare più avanti...» e questa volta è Mario che senza perdere tempo fa cenno di sì con la testa... «PRONTO?» urla il biondo... i due amici si avvicinano all'apertura e poi escono uno dopo l'altro, Mario sempre avanti di corsa e Marco che segue, senza forzare la caviglia infortunata... Mario raggiunge una postazione di osservazione del bagnino... sale le scalette di legno, arriva alla porta, afferra la maniglia violentemente, mentre l'acqua lo colpisce così forte da provocargli un leggero dolore, sembra che il loro corpo sia martoriato da migliaia di aghi... «DAI, APRITI!!!» Mario abbassa con forza la maniglia, tirando verso di lui... ma la porta è chiusa a chiave... allora non perde più tempo, ridiscende le scalette mentre Marco è appena arrivato, Mario gli fa cenno di no con la testa e sconsolato si rimette a correre, sempre nella stessa direzione. La visibilità è sempre più ridotta, ma Mario è convinto che delle torrette del bagnino ce ne debbano essere altre e prosegue, «ECCOLA!» urla, mentre sale le scalette, rischiando di scivolare, raggiunta la maniglia tira con forza... la porta cede leggermente ma non si apre, « **#@^% &**» Mario tira... anche se non riesce a fare presa per bene, ha le mani completamente bagnate, nulla con cui poterle asciugare... si gira alla sua destra e vede Marco che a sua volta è arrivato e sale le scalette... «È INCASTRATA! NON SI APRE!» Mario si porta una mano agli occhi per eliminare un po' di acqua che non gli permette di vedere bene, Marco è dietro di lui, una mano appoggiata sulla schiena, i due ragazzi stanno valutando la situazione, la porta non è chiusa ma sembra bloccata... la maniglia non è neanche abbastanza lunga per permettere ai due giovani di afferrarla insieme, nello stesso momento per esercitare più forza... devono riuscire ad aprirla, la pioggia cade incessantemente, ogni tanto qualche fulmine, ed il boato appena dopo aver visto la saetta, ad indicare che stanno cadendo non troppo lontano da loro... «MARCO, AIUTAMI!» Mario afferra di nuovo la maniglia mentre Marco con le mani si aggrappa alla parte esterna della porta, che non chiude perfettamente, le dita passano nel pertugio, il biondo ha gli stessi problemi di Mario, le mani completamente bagnate hanno difficoltà a fare presa... ma i due ragazzi non si abbattono, «AL MIO TRE!» urla Mario con Marco che annuisce... «UNO!», Marco e Mario stanno caricando i muscoli, pronti a farli scattare, a tirare con tutta la forza che hanno, «DUE!» Mario lancia un'occhiata a Marco, il viso tirato per lo sforzo, per la situazione che si è creata, impensabile fino a qualche minuto fa mentre Marco e Mario stavano passeggiando tranquillamente sul lungo mare... _finalmente soli!_ «TRE!» un urlo combinato dei due ragazzi, che tirano con tutta la forza possibile e la porta finalmente cede... Mario rischia quasi di cadere all'indietro e Marco pure, ma è solo un attimo di sbandamento, Mario entra di corsa, Marco camminando e poi tutti e due tirano la porta all'interno per chiuderla... ormai deformata è impossibile che riprenda la sua sede originale, ma i due amici riescono ad incastrarla di nuovo... dalla fessura entra un poco d'acqua ma nulla in confronto a quello che hanno dovuto subire fino a quel momento... Mario alla ricerca dell'interruttore della luce, lo trova, lo preme diverse volte, con sempre più insistenza... «niente luce» commenta sconsolato... mentre Marco è piegato sulle ginocchia, il battito accelerato e per Mario è lo stesso, uno di fronte all'altro, negli istanti in cui i fulmini solcano i cieli i due amici si guardano seri, seri, mentre stanno cercando di riprendere a respirare normalmente... poi il buio ripiomba implacabile... e nell'oscurità si sente prima la risata di Marco a cui si associa quella di Mario... i due amici vicinissimi, non hanno bisogno della luce per sentire la presenza dell'altro « _sei tutto bagnato_ » passandogli la mano tra i suoi capelli per spostare il ciuffo che gli stava coprendo parzialmente gli occhi. La torretta è composta da un locale non troppo grande, sviluppato per lungo, con un ampia vetrata ad arco, in modo che il bagnino possa sempre avere una visuale quasi a 180°, spesso la differenza tra la vita e la morte la fanno quei secondi in meno, quelli che trascorrono dalla situazione di pericolo all'intervento del bagnino... avere una visuale perfetta è indispensabile... alla base della vetrata c'è il sistema radio insieme ad un microfono collegato all'altoparlante fissato sul tetto della torretta. Nella parte posteriore una porta che conduce in un piccolo locale, senza finestre, che contiene diverso materiale, non solo per il primo intervento. Dopo alcuni minuti, necessari per riprendersi, i due ragazzi entrano nello stanzino alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa possa essergli di aiuto, la luce provocata dai lampi riesce ad illuminare ad intermittenza il piccolo locale... «prendi questi» Mario allunga il braccio dietro lasciando nelle mani di Marco due paia di calzoncini da mare rossi, e senza voltarsi afferra un pacchetto e se lo mette sottobraccio... «qua non credo ci sia altro di utile» esce dallo stanzino, Marco è in piedi mentre osserva l'amico intento ad aprire il pacchetto... «coperte isotermiche» commenta Mario, lasciandone una al biondo davanti a lui, la prende, la appoggia un attimo accanto al microfono, quel tanto che basta per liberarsi degli indumenti inzuppati ed avvolgere il suo corpo con la coperta, poi si volta verso Mario e lo vede fare altrettanto... una busta di plastica in un angolo, Marco si accuccia un attimo, la recupera e dopo aver controllato che non sia sporca, ci mette dentro i suoi vestiti bagnati, poi raccoglie anche quelli di Mario. Un altro lampo che illumina a giorno, un altro tonfo pazzesco, il temporale non si sta calmando, né si sta allontanando... la grande vetrata di fronte a loro li fa sentire particolarmente vulnerabili... le gocce battono violentemente sul vetro ed in alcune occasioni i due amici hanno pure il timore che possa cedere, tanto forte è il rumore, lo stanzino dietro è troppo piccolo per loro due e quindi decidono di mettersi a sedere sul pavimento, formato da assi di legno colorate di verde. Si appoggiano sulla parete opposta a quella dove la porta incastrata riesce comunque a respingere gli assalti del vento che cerca in tutti i modi di aprirla... «speriamo che la porta regga» Marco quindi si avvicina ancora di più al suo amico, le coperte riscaldano i corpi infreddoliti dei due ragazzi... che cercano nell'altro un po' di calore in più.

Nei successivi minuti i due ragazzi rimangono in silenzio, osservando l'evolversi della situazione _«Marcel, Robin»_ sussurra Marco, _«Ann»_ sussurra Mario... recuperato l'iPhone, ne verificano lo stato, constatando fortunatamente che non hanno subito danni... «Marcel... dove siete?» «meno male, io e Mario ci siamo rintanati in una postazione di osservazione dei bagnini sulla spiaggia...» e poi sorridendo «non proprio, la porta era mezza aperta, l'abbiamo dovuta forzare», Mario sorride a sua volta, non potendo fare a meno di ascoltare la conversazione di Marco ma poi preso com'è da una preoccupatissima Ann... sconsolata per la lontananza di Mario, avendo temuto per il peggio «tranquilla amore...» ed appena sente la voce del suo ragazzo Ann scoppia a piangere... _«ehi, non fare così tesoro, te lo assicuro, io e Marco stiamo bene, bagnati fradici ma abbiamo trovato un riparo...»_

Marco ha terminato di parlare con Marcel, è notte fonda, il temporale sempre presente ed attivo su Ibiza, qualcuno già comincia a fare mente locale per ricordarsi quanto tempo prima, quanti anni prima si sia verificata una tale abbondanza di acqua, se mai si sia verificata... Marco ha terminato la conversazione con Marcel dicendogli che molto probabilmente lui e Mario saranno costretti a dormire nel rifugio che hanno trovato e che a questo punto faranno ritorno alla “base” la mattina successiva quando la luce avrà fatto un po' di chiarezza su tutta questa situazione... Marco appoggia l'iPhone sopra il ripiano e quindi si rimette seduto vicino al giovane... che sta ancora parlando con Ann... il biondo si sta annoiando e non ha intenzione di ascoltare quello che i due fidanzatini di Monaco si stanno dicendo... e quindi fa quello che gli viene più naturale fare e cioè disturbarlo... se Mario si voltasse vedrebbe quel sorriso “satanico” sul viso di Marco ed allora potrebbe cominciare a preoccuparsi... Marco avvicina, non visto, il viso verso l'amico, provenendo dalla sua sinistra e gli va così vicino da toccargli la guancia con il naso, fissandolo... Mario non si volta ma sorride e poi vede la mano sinistra di Marco, davanti ai suoi occhi, con l'indice ed il medio che distesi si allontanano ed avvicinano velocemente, facendo in pratica segno all'amico di darci un taglio... anche se si tratta pur sempre di Ann... Mario continua a sorridere... anche se non sembra aver ancora intenzione di chiudere la conversazione... il biondo storce la bocca... ma non demorde... e riparte all'attacco... passando la mano tra i capelli di Mario, mentre con l'indice e pollice dell'altra afferra la parte finale del naso stringendolo... a Mario manca un attimo l'aria, allontana la testa per staccare le dita di Marco e poi si volta arrabbiato verso di lui... il biondo con quell'aria innocente... basta poco perchè l'amico sorrida... e sottovoce gli confidi _«dammi un secondo che la saluto»_ facendogli l'occhiolino. «Che facciamo?» chiede Marco, sempre più annoiato, «non so Marco, scegli tu», il biondo pensa... pensa... pensa e poi inizia a raccontare...

«senti questa... una terra lontana, un Principe... di nome Marius...» e non riesce a trattenere una risata mentre un'espressione di stupore si forma sul viso di Mario che interrompe subito l'amico, «che cerchi di fare? Rubare le storie???» allungando le mani verso Marco, ridendo... «dai Mario, è solo una cosa che mi era venuta in mente... nella tua storia il bene vince ma il male non viene mai punito». Mario divertito, si sistema meglio, alzando le ginocchia in modo da poterci appoggiare il mento, è in posizione di ascolto... e così Marco riprende il suo racconto...

dei rumori provengono dall'esterno, si sentono delle voci, alcune grida, Marius si trova seduto alla scrivania, una penna d'oca nella mano destra mentre è intento a recuperare un po' d'inchiostro da una boccetta di vetro trasparente... davanti a lui un foglio di pergamena in bianco... è passato un po' di tempo da quando ha fatto ritorno al castello, dopo la disavventura, quella che gli è quasi costata la vita, quella che ha fatto avvicinare ancora di più lui ed il suo “fratello”... sì, perchè questo è quello che sente nel suo cuore, non può che considerare Marcus come un fratello, ci ha pensato molto, non lo ha detto ancora a nessuno, neanche a lui, ma vuole attivare i canali giusti, seguire le regole scritte, vuole che Marcus diventi veramente suo fratello e quindi figlio di Re Jürgen e Regina Amalia e di conseguenza potenziale erede della casata di Götzeus al trono di Hondur. Questo è quello che tra poco lascerà su questa pergamena con un segno indelebile... probabilmente, anzi forse possiamo dire sicuramente suo padre, Re Jürgen, non sarà d'accordo, ma lui è convinto della scelta, ci ha pensato molto... il trambusto che proviene da fuori però lo ha distratto, vorrebbe lasciare perdere e continuare in quello che si era proposto di fare appena svegliato, ma ormai la concentrazione lo ha abbandonato, qualche goccia di inchiostro si è lasciata cadere dalla punta della penna d'oca sporcando il foglio... si alza dalla sedia, è una mattina primaverile, con un bel sole a riscaldare l'aria e dopo tanti giorni di pioggia torrenziale è un bel vedere, Marius si è svegliato presto, Marcus è ancora in camera da letto a poltrire... quando ha lasciato la stanza cercando di non fare rumore, il ragazzo era steso a pancia in giù, le lenzuola che gli arrivavano alla vita, lasciando scoperta la schiena nuda, quella pelle chiara, così diversa dalla sua, ed impreziosita dai capelli biondi, che piano piano stanno ricrescendo... Marius non si è ancora vestito, ha indosso solo un paio di pantaloni leggeri, arriva alla finestra e si affaccia, tocca il muro con il petto nudo e sente un brivido percorrere tutta la sua schiena... di sotto alcuni cavalieri, in testa Kàtor, seguito da Otavol ed altri, una corda legata alla sella del cavallo di Kàtor che trascina un peso, un uomo, le mani legate con la corda, così stretta che i segni lasciati stanno sanguinando e così la corda che originariamente era di colore marrone chiaro sta cambiando, un colore strano, un colore segno del dolore e della sofferenza. L'uomo ha un equilibrio precario, ogni tanto cade sul terreno fangoso, Kàtor incurante non ferma il cavallo, proseguendo il suo cammino, il prigioniero è costretto a rialzarsi subito se non vuole essere trascinato, ma non sempre questo gli riesce ed infatti sono tanti i segni lasciati sul suo corpo, escoriazioni, alcune ferite aperte da cui esce il sangue vivo, anche se non in quantità tali da mettere in pericolo la sua vita... vita... ormai la sua vita è appesa ad un filo, potrebbe essere tranquillamente la corda che lo sta attendendo... il processo non è stato celebrato, ma non ce ne sarà bisogno, quando Kàtor ha ricevuto gli ordini da parte del Re non ha avuto dubbi sull'esito, «Kàtor, è una condanna a morte ma voglio che tu me lo riporti qui a castello in vita» e per Kàtor ogni desiderio del suo Re è un ordine da difendere ed eseguire a costo della propria. Marius sorride, ha riconosciuto il prigioniero e non vede l'ora di ritrovarselo davanti, torna in camera da letto, apre la porta senza preoccuparsi più se Marcus stia dormendo o meno in quanto lo deve svegliare... eh, sì, anche il biondo deve assistere a questa scena... si avvicina al letto, Marcus è supino, gli occhi chiusi, si muove leggermente infastidito dal rumore e dalle grida che provengono dal cortile. Marius appoggia la mano sul petto nudo dell'amico, provocando la definitiva interruzione del suo sonno... e quando Marcus apre gli occhi e sorride vedendo il suo amico davanti a lui, ecco che Marius lo invita a vestirsi ed a scendere di sotto immediatamente. «Buongiorno anche a te...» con la voce che piano piano perde d'intensità... _che ha oggi Marius? Non lo riconosco... non mi ha neanche salutato..._ ma più che questo aspetto c'è un'altra cosa che preoccupa Marcus e che lo stimola a tal punto da alzarsi immediatamente, afferra la camicia ai piedi del letto e mentre cerca di infilarsi le scarpe solo con l'aiuto dei piedi, ripensa a Marius... _a cosa gli serve la spada?_ Il ragazzo biondo ha visto Marius uscire dalla camera da letto dopo aver recuperato la sua spada... Marius si fionda giù per le scale e dopo qualche istante eccolo uscire in cortile, davanti a lui Kàtor ancora a cavallo, con il prigioniero ai suoi piedi, dietro gli altri cavalieri che qualche giorno prima erano partiti ai suoi ordini, di nascosto da Marius, in quanto il Re Jürgen non voleva che fosse proprio il Principe a condurre quella missione, la cattura di chi aveva ordito contro il Re e contro il Regno di Hondur. «È bello rivedervi o mio Principe,» Kàtor confessa al giovane mentre scende da cavallo, Marius non è stato felice quando ha saputo che erano partiti senza di lui... e non manca di ricordarlo, «poi io e te faremo i conti Kàtor...» ma la frase viene detta con il sorriso... Marius si avvicina al prigioniero, Kàtor gli fa quasi segno di fermarsi, «potrebbe essere pericoloso,» ma Marius alza la mano sinistra verso di lui facendogli segno di non preoccuparsi, nella sua mano destra c'è la spada pronta ad entrare in azione... intanto due cavalieri stanno aiutando il prigioniero ad alzarsi da terra e rimangono al suo fianco per evitare che possa ricadere sul fango, Marius si avvicina ancora di più, si trova ormai a pochi centimetri... lo guarda fisso, anche se il prigioniero ha lo sguardo rivolto verso terra, «guardami negli occhi» gli ordina il Principe, ed i due cavalieri colpiscono subito il prigioniero ai fianchi per farlo ubbidire... un lamento soffocato esce dalla bocca insanguinata, ed ecco che riesce a sollevare la testa, accompagnando il movimento della mano sinistra di Marius, che afferratolo per i capelli tirava verso l'alto, il Principe lo guarda fisso negli occhi, occhi non più spavaldi, ma neanche terrorizzati... « _era un piano perfetto_ » riesce a parlare con un filo di voce, « _se non fosse stato per quel ragazzino..._ » e ride di gusto, la bocca aperta, i denti serrati, con la saliva mischiata al sangue che li colora parzialmente di rosso. «Sgherto! La vedi quella corda laggiù?» indicando un baldacchino di legno, con un grosso palo circolare posizionato proprio dietro, da cui sta penzolando una robusta corda... che termina con un cappio... «visto cosa ti aspetta?» ma Sgherto non è diventato sceriffo di Myrallas per caso e non sarà certo la vista di quella corda a farlo smontare, far cadere quell'aria di superiorità, che nonostante la situazione del momento continua a mostrare fiero... anzi, in risposta sorprende Marius cercando di sputargli in faccia ma facendo terminare il misto di saliva e sangue sul suo petto nudo... il Principe fa un passo indietro, la faccia schifata, cerca qualcosa per pulirsi, ed ecco Kàtor gli allunga il suo fazzoletto, mentre i due cavalieri colpiscono duramente Sgherto, un colpo sferrato con il piede colpisce il ginocchio destro del prigioniero, un lungo urlo ed un forte rumore ad indicare che qualcosa della sua struttura ossea ha ceduto... «spogliatelo!» ordina Marius, ed ecco che un altro cavaliere si avvicina a Sgherto e provvede ad eseguire l'ordine. Il prigioniero si trova nudo davanti a lui, Marius si sposta alla sua destra, impugna saldamente la spada, allunga la mano sinistra ed afferra, senza neanche guardare, il membro di Sgherto, mentre la presa sull'elsa della spada si fa sempre più forte. E forse per la prima volta lo sceriffo traditore perde la sua sicurezza, era consapevole delle conseguenze dei suoi gesti e che in caso di cattura lo aspettavano tremende sofferenze, addirittura la tortura... ma quello che sta per fare il Principe sicuramente no, preferirebbe morire... «UCCIDIMI!» gli urla in faccia, cercando di muoversi per far perdere la presa della mano sinistra del Principe, ma più si dibatte, più urla di porre fine alla propria vita e più vede il sorriso sul viso di Marius... felice di aver trovato il modo giusto per umiliare e ridicolizzare Sgherto... che non ride più e si aspetta che da un momento all'altro possa pure chiedere perdono, si appelli alla sua bontà, che gli risparmi la vita, ma che soprattutto non lo privi della sua virilità. «Lo sai Sgherto? Potresti pure sopravvivere... te la immagini la tua vita poi?» non aspettando la sua risposta ed offrendogli controvoglia una via d'uscita, «sto aspettando... forse se tu me lo chiedessi con le giuste maniere potrei anche cambiare idea...» mantenendo comunque la presa e pronto con la spada... attende un attimo e dall'espressione di Sgherto capisce che il prigioniero è combattuto... perdere la faccia o perdere altro e così Marius senza aggiungere altro, cala con forza la lama della sua spada, un taglio netto ed il Principe si ritrova quel pezzo di carne sanguinante nella sua mano sinistra... gettandolo subito nel recinto delle iene che attirate dall'odore di morte si sono avvicinate alla rete bramose di poter disporre del corpo sanguinante davanti a loro. Un urlo pazzesco esce dalla bocca di Sgherto e poi si accascia al suolo svenuto... «NNNOOO!!! MARCO... MA CHE FAI!!!» Mario non ce la fa più a stare zitto, le mani che automaticamente sono andate a protezione, come se anche a lui dovesse toccare quella sorte... un'espressione di dolore sul suo viso... con Marco che invece ride di gusto... «ma Marius non farebbe mai una cosa del genere... LO HA EVIRATO!!!» urla di nuovo il giovane... cercando di frapporre un poco di spazio in più dal biondo... «e dai Mario, Sgherto doveva pagare per i suoi crimini...» continuando a ridere soddisfatto... «ma le iene... ma come ti è venuto in mente...» «non ci sono le iene nel Regno di Hondur?» «non ne ho idea Marco» ed il biondo, «beh, se preferisci possiamo sostituirle con i leoni, con i leoni va meglio?» e Mario che scuote la testa... «ma hai preso il castello per un giardino zoologico??? Ci vogliamo mettere pure i rinoceronti?» con il biondo che fa la faccia stupita replicando «ma i rinoceronti sono erbivori Mario...» ed il giovane che sta quasi per rispondergli per le rime, ma poi si alza in piedi... proprio nel momento in cui un fulmine si abbatte sul mare... Mario impaurito si butta subito a terra finendo abbracciato a Marco... «mi piace come sta procedendo la nottata» tenendo Mario stretto a se. «Non hai gradito la storia???» un deluso Marco chiede all'amico... «no, no, mi piaceva... però mi sembra che tu sia andato un poco oltre... c'era bisogno di tutta questa violenza???» Mario guarda il biondo, osserva ogni suo movimento, si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, scruta il suo sguardo cercando di interpretarlo... non vuole avere ragione a tutti i costi, alla fine si tratta solamente di una storia, anche se ormai sia lui che Marco si sono affezionati alla loro versione “fantasy” … Marius, Marcus... e sorride perchè non ricorda bene quando è stato il momento in cui questa idea gli è passata per la testa e soprattutto perchè abbia attecchito così bene... «io veramente stavo lavorando già ad un ritorno nel Regno di Hondur,» ammette candidamente Mario, aggiungendo «non te ne avevo ancora parlato perchè al momento erano più che altro idee... niente di definitivo» Marco stringe ancora più forte l'amico, _«scusa Mario, non volevo far diventare Marius un sanguinario...»_ e Mario chiede, « _troppi film horror???_ » ottenendo un sorriso da parte del biondo... mentre Mario, nonostante il temporale e l'assordante rumore dei tuoni, accoccolato tra le braccia di Marco si sente al sicuro, si accomoda meglio, non vorrebbe fare altro che addormentarsi e risvegliarsi il mattino seguente sempre in quella posizione... ripensando alle fredde serate invernali, davanti al fuoco acceso di un camino o sotto un bel piumone caldo e poi comincia a raccontare.

Non è ancora sorto il sole quando il convento prende vita, come ogni mattina a quell'ora. Ogni frate ha la sua camera, arredata semplicemente, con lo stretto necessario, non sono i tesori sulla terra che li porteranno alla vita eterna, ma quelli che verranno accumulati in cielo, giorno dopo giorno, soprattutto con le piccole cose. Un letto di legno con sopra un pagliericcio, in un angolo una bacinella ed accanto una brocca d'acqua fredda, per lavarsi, un piccolo tavolino, una sedia ed infine un grosso crocifisso affisso alla parete per i momenti di meditazione e preghiera. Nel convento sono ospitati una ventina di frati, ognuno con un compito ben preciso ed è la somma di tutti questi compiti, di questi lavori eseguiti giornalmente, che rendono il convento funzionante. Non solo preghiera, intorno al convento c'è della terra da coltivare, per il proprio sostentamento, oltre ad una preziosa vigna che dà origine ad un vino divenuto famoso in tutto il Regno di Hondur e richiestissimo da Re Jürgen. Quindici minuti dopo la sveglia ecco che i frati, ad uno ad uno, in silenzio, come il momento impone, entrano nella piccola Chiesa, mentre Frate Kostian dà loro il benvenuto facendo segno di accomodarsi. L'ora seguente per i frati, guidati dal Frate Superiore, è dedicata alla preghiera... tutti partecipano anche se Frate Koslov un po' prima del termine lascia gli altri per raggiungere la cucina per preparare la colazione. A turno 3 frati diversi ogni mattina raggiungono la stalla per la mungitura... in quanto il latte è uno degli elementi essenziali. Il refettorio si anima, per cominciare bene una giornata oltre allo spirito, è necessario curare anche il corpo e cosa c'è di meglio di una delle focacce di Frate Koslov da intingere in una tazza di legno ricolma di latte appena munto. Per Frate Benedikt e Frate Camil però è una mattina diversa dal solito, ed infatti da Frate Koslov oltre ad una focaccia calda e croccante ricevono un pacchetto contenente un po' di formaggio stagionato, alcune pere, un bel pezzo di pane ed una ciotola che poi i due frati provvederanno ad utilizzare per bere secondo necessità dalle innumerevoli sorgenti presenti lungo il cammino. Questo sarà lo stretto necessario per la loro missione odierna, Frate Benedikt ha organizzato la giornata per la raccolta delle erbe medicinali. Il Frate quando si muove si porta dietro sempre una borsa in pelle, contenente tutto il necessario per le cure, almeno quelle più importanti. Tanti sacchettini di stoffa riempiti con le erbe ridotte in polvere, nella parte esterna il nome della pianta cucito in rilievo anche se Frate Benedikt non ha bisogno di leggere per riconoscerne il contenuto, la vista ma soprattutto l'olfatto gli permettono di individuare l'erba voluta in un istante. Lo studio, situato adiacente alla sua camera da letto, alcuni scaffali, ognuno riempito fino all'inverosimile con ampolle di vetro, contenenti le preziose piante ridotte in granelli minuscoli, nella parete opposta invece una libreria con tutta una serie di libri, pergamene, indispensabili per lo studio della medicina. È una grande fortuna per il convento la presenza di Frate Benedikt ed è anche una fonte di sostentamento, in quanto arrivano fino a qui da tutte le parti del Regno di Hondur, casi considerati incurabili che molte volte il Frate è invece riuscito a guarire. Le cure sono gratuite ma ormai è diventata usanza lasciare qualcosa, una cassetta di legno chiusa con un lucchetto, si trova accanto alla porta dell'infermeria e viene svuotata settimanalmente da parte dei frati. L'infermeria è una nuova struttura, creata da poco, prima Frate Benedikt usava una stanza in disuso per visitare e curare i malati, ma poi si è reso conto della necessità di avere un locale apposito dove poter alloggiare anche i casi più gravi. Grazie alla generosità del Re e di altre facoltose e ricche persone di Myrallas tutto ciò era stato reso possibile e l'inaugurazione dell'infermeria era avvenuta solo un paio di settimane prima.

Frate Benedikt ha appena terminato la colazione, si volta verso la tavola dietro di lui, vede Frate Camil che lo sta osservando, mentre sta bevendo l'ultimo goccio di latte della tazza, un cenno di intesa ed ecco che i due frati si avviano verso l'uscita... Frate Camil porta con se una borsa contenente alcuni attrezzi, nel caso in cui il recupero delle erbe dovesse risultare particolarmente complicato, oltre alla razione giornaliera di cibo preparata da Frate Koslov, mentre Frate Benedikt non lascia mai incustodita la sua borsa, non più... almeno da quando qualcuno volutamente per curiosità o per sbaglio, mischiò imprudentemente alcune erbe di una cura per un paziente... affetto da un fastidiosissimo mal di gola... dopo l'assunzione delle erbe diluite nell'acqua il mal di gola non passò, ma in compenso il paziente ormai avviato verso l'ottantina cominciò a correre dietro a qualsiasi gonna che vedeva nei paraggi con evidenti segni di un risveglio insperato... qualsiasi gonna... anche le tuniche dei frati... Frate Benedikt redarguì pesantemente l'autore dello scherzo voluto o non, Frate Camil, anche se alla fine nessuno si fece male, a parte le vibrate proteste non solo dell'ottantenne nel momento in cui l'effetto dell'infuso di erbe terminò ma anche delle donne di casa alle quali il gioco delle guardie e ladri stava cominciando a piacere. Bastone nella mano destra, i due frati si incamminano in direzione del lago Nalée, prima tappa del loro viaggio, infatti la zona è particolarmente ricca delle erbe più comuni e non è neanche troppo lontano dal convento. Frate Camil non si aspettava di essere scelto come suo assistente dopo quello che aveva combinato, ma forse è stata proprio quella sua curiosità, che lo ha spinto a tentare qualche improbabile cura, che ha fatto propendere su di lui la scelta di Frate Benedikt... e da quel giorno Frate Camil ha preso sul serio quel suo nuovo incarico... camminando orgoglioso a testa alta per il convento, anche se per adesso i suoi compiti sono quasi esclusivamente di sudore... «sai già quali erbe dobbiamo trovare qui Frate Camil, io mi sposto un po' più avanti», ma nelle intenzioni di Frate Benedikt c'è la volontà di farlo studiare in modo che un giorno lo possa sostituire. Non è la prima volta che i due frati si avventurano in quella zona, Frate Camil sta raccogliendo alcune erbe e provvede a legarle con un laccetto di stoffa, prima di riporle così dentro la borsa, in modo che la raccolta possa essere veloce. Frate Camil non sa quanto tempo è passato, però vedendo il sole che si trova quasi perpendicolare sopra di lui e sentendone gli effetti sul suo corpo, raccoglie la borsa, la mette a tracolla... notando con soddisfazione, dal peso, che la raccolta è stata più che positiva. Frate Camil raggiunge Frate Benedikt, il quale apre la sua borsa, stendendo un pezzo di stoffa colorato all'ombra di un grosso albero, mentre Frate Camil si avvicina ad una delle innumerevoli sorgenti per riempire le ciotole con l'acqua. Un po' di formaggio, alcune pere divorate con pochi morsi... ma prima di mangiare una preghiera di ringraziamento per il cibo ricevuto. «Forza Frate Camil, ci aspetta una bella arrampicata», prendendo in direzione dell'altopiano di Baar, «questa volta entriamo nel bosco di Yatta» il frate dietro di lui si blocca, nessuno entra volentieri nel bosco, ma Frate Benedikt sa quello che fa, lui conosce alcune zone dove crescono delle piante che non si trovano da altre parti, non si addentrerà troppo e Frate Camil rassicurato riprende di gran lena a camminare. Ci vogliono un paio di ore abbondanti per raggiungere il bosco, sempre camminando in direzione dell'altipiano ed ogni volta Frate Camil rimane sorpreso da Frate Benedikt, che nonostante si stia avvicinando alla sessantina si muove sempre con agilità e velocità. Ed ecco davanti a loro il bosco, una fitta vegetazione che impedisce a loro di vedere dentro, i due frati si fermano, un silenzio innaturale con Frate Camil che non volendo fare alcun tipo di rumore trattiene pure il respiro. Ogni volta è sempre uguale, nonostante non sia la prima, circolano così tante storie e tutte finite male, riguardo Yatta e quell'aurea negativa che lo circonda frena i suoi visitatori che preferiscono allungare il viaggio anche di qualche giorno costeggiando il bosco piuttosto che attraversarlo... Frate Benedikt si volta verso di lui, gli sorride cercando di rassicurarlo un'altra volta, «tranquillo, puoi riprendere a respirare ora, vieni» facendogli segno di seguirlo. Un attimo prima la luce obbligava i due frati a tenere gli occhi socchiusi... appena qualche passo dentro la foresta ed ecco che sembrano essere stati teletrasportati altrove come fosse l'inizio di un nuovo incubo, gli occhi possono dilatarsi di nuovo, non più infastidi dalla luce del sole. Frate Benedikt conosce bene questa zona, è solo una minima porzione rispetto alla vastità del bosco di Yatta ma più che sufficiente per completare la loro ricerca delle erbe medicinali. Non esiste un sentiero marcato... sarebbe impossibile, in quanto la foresta è così rigogliosa che in pochissimo tempo verrebbe “cancellato”. Ci sono però dei punti di riferimento che vengono utilizzati per orientarsi... ed è questo il metodo utilizzato da sempre da Frate Benedikt.

Procede spedito, Frate Camil dietro a lui, superano alcuni cespugli per poi ritrovarsi in una piccola radura, circondata da alberi altissimi popolati da uccelli di tutte le specie... ed è bastato avvicinarsi un poco alla radura perchè i loro canti si siano interrotti improvvisamente facendo piombare il bosco in un silenzio surreale... i frati sanno di essere spiati e sanno pure che basterà loro allontanarsi un poco perchè gli uccelli riprendano i loro esercizi canori. Qualche altro passo ed ecco che da dietro un albero compare un ragazzino biondo, tutto lacero e sporco, con i pochi indumenti imbrattati di sangue... si ferma davanti a loro, brandendo nella mano destra un'arma da taglio improvvisata... una lama di spada spezzata, legata con una corda robusta ad un pezzo di legno che dovrebbe fungere da elsa. Il ragazzino non dice nulla, ma fa roteare la lama per aria, indicando le borse che i due frati portano con loro. «Calma ragazzo» Frate Benedikt alzando le mani all'altezza del torace e facendo segno di non agitare troppo la spada, nella paura che qualcuno si possa fare male, ma il ragazzino insiste, indicando con la mano sinistra le borse... allora Frate Benedikt si gira verso Frate Camil... «dammi la tua borsa» e appena ne entra in possesso la lancia insieme alla sua ai piedi del ragazzino... gli occhi sempre fissi sui due frati, si abbassa per recuperare le borse, quindi senza allontanarsi e tenendo la spada rivolta in avanti verso le due insperate prede ne apre una... ma è piena di sacchetti, di erbe... e quindi la lancia via non suscitando in lui alcun interesse, apre l'altra, infila la mano sinistra e la ritrae con un pezzo di formaggio, lo porta alla bocca mordendolo avidamente, mastica più in fretta che può, continuando a tenere d'occhio i due frati e continuando a frugare nella borsa... si nota un senso di appagamento, di soddisfazione sul suo viso quando oltre al formaggio trova anche alcune pere... Frate Benedikt sorride... «avevi fame» fa un passo per avvicinarsi, ma il ragazzino rivolge di nuovo verso di lui la punta della spada cercando di tenerlo a distanza... poi si rimette in piedi, ha un tentennamento, cerca di fare qualche passo per scappare ma le gambe non lo reggono più, cerca di afferrare un ramo accanto a lui per evitare di cadere ma senza successo... a peso morto finisce sul manto erboso della radura... Frate Benedikt non ci pensa due volte, lo raggiunge, si china e gli cinge i fianchi con le sue mani per sollevarlo un poco, «ha la febbre» avvicinando la testa per toccare l'occhio del ragazzino con il suo, si stacca immediatamente... «sta bruciando» quindi si rivolge a Frate Camil, «forza non c'è tempo da perdere, recupera l'altra borsa e prepara la medicina per la febbre alta, là troverai un po' d'acqua» indicando un rivolo che scende da una roccia... Frate Benedikt non capisce da dove provenga tutto quel sangue, controlla ogni centimetro quadrato del corpo del ragazzino convinto che prima o poi troverà la ferita... ma alla fine, abbastanza sorpreso ma felice perchè si era sbagliato, capisce che il sangue che ha addosso non è il suo... _ci penseremo dopo... adesso bisogna far scendere assolutamente la febbre._ Frate Camil è tornato con la ciotola piena d'acqua, si mette vicino a Frate Benedikt... questa medicina l'ha vista preparare tantissime volte, ma un conto è farlo in situazione di tranquillità, un altro farlo in situazione d'urgenza, il ragazzino ha assoluto bisogno di aiuto, non possono rischiare che il cervello subisca dei danni... la febbre deve scendere... le mani tremolanti, cerca tra i sacchetti nella borsa di Frate Benedikt, quella off limits per tutti, ma non adesso, non c'è tempo per indugiare... ecco, ha trovato quello che cercava, prende il bilancino per dosare la quantità di erba in polvere... ha un dubbio, cerca lo sguardo di Frate Benedikt che sorride annuendo, confermando la bontà delle decisioni prese... mischia le polveri delle erbe selezionate, versandole nella ciotola d'acqua... un pezzetto di legno per smuovere la polvere e far sciogliere la medicina ottenuta, quindi si avvicina al ragazzino. Frate Benedikt gli solleva leggermente la testa, le smorfie del viso sofferente... anche se il tutto avviene silenziosamente... ed al frate sorge un dubbio... ma anche questa è una cosa che in questo momento può aspettare... aiuta il ragazzino ad aprire la bocca mentre Frate Camil con decisione ma delicatamente avvicina la ciotola alle sue labbra e piano piano ne versa il contenuto che viene ingurgitato... il cuore gli stava battendo a mille, ma adesso Frate Camil si può rilassare... è felice... il suo primo intervento, sorride guardando Frate Benedikt che ricambia ma poi riversa tutta la sua attenzione ancora su quel ragazzino biondo che sta lottando, è aggrappato alla vita e non molla... «non c'è tempo da perdere, forza torniamo al convento», Frate Benedikt si alza tenendo tra le sue braccia il corpo del ragazzino e senza indugiare riprende la via del ritorno con passo spedito... Frate Camil subito dietro... non si sa quanto tempo ci sia voluto, i due frati si sono avvicendati spesso per il trasporto del ragazzino, facendo anche alcune fermate per bagnare la fronte e farlo bere, anche se alla fine il più giovane è dovuto intervenire in quanto Frate Benedikt ha dovuto fronteggiare i primi segni di stanchezza.

Le ombre della sera stanno calando sul convento... nessuno lo dice apertamente ma sono preoccupati, non era mai successo che i frati in missione ritardassero così tanto... ogni frate continua nel proprio lavoro ma di tanto in tanto, sempre più frequentemente, solleva la testa, uno sguardo all'orizzonte nella speranza di vedere le sagome dei “fratelli”... Frate Kostian è in piedi accanto al cancello di legno che delimita la proprietà, teoricamente lo avrebbero dovuto già chiudere... ha chiesto a Frate Rurik di accendere le luci ed il frate con pazienza ha preso il bastone con in cima uno stoppino che sta bruciando, si è avvicinato alle lampade ad olio e da sotto, allungando il bastone è riuscito ad accenderle senza problemi... Frate Koslov stava preparando la cena ma anche lui non è tranquillo, esce dalla cucina, si pulisce le mani sul grembiule annodato alla vita e si incammina per raggiungere Frate Kostian. Si ferma alla sua sinistra, scrutando a sua volta l'orizzonte... «sarà successo qualcosa?» chiede Frate Koslov, il Frate Superiore non si volta, ha riconosciuto l'avvicinarsi dell'amico e gli risponde con franchezza, «qualcosa deve essere capitato, non hanno mai ritardato così...» una pausa, infila le mani nella manica opposta e Frate Koslov nota che sta pregando... «mandiamo qualcuno a cercarli?» chiede interrompendo la sua preghiera... «ormai si sta facendo buio, a questo punto conviene aspettare domattina». Intanto uno ad uno altri frati avendo completato i loro lavori si avvicinano al cancello... il primo ad arrivare è Frate Pauli, il più giovane del convento con i suoi 19 anni, lo sguardo vispo, sempre allegro... ma non ora, anche lui si guarda attorno con preoccupazione, maggiore notando i due frati stanno pregando... poi ha un attimo di esitazione, lancia un urlo «ECCOLI!!!» e senza aspettare, solleva un poco la tunica con le mani per correre meglio evitando di inciampare e si lancia nella loro direzione. Frate Pauli sta “divorando” la distanza che lo separa da Frate Camil, il primo dei due frati, in quanto Frate Benedikt si trova ad una decina di metri dietro di lui, Frate Camil non è solo... tra le sue braccia un preziosissimo “carico”, vede Frate Pauli davanti a lui, uno sguardo verso il cielo per ringraziare il Signore, si blocca, le ginocchia non riescono a tenere tutto il peso e si piegano, toccando dopo un attimo il terreno, con Frate Camil che si impegna in un ultimo sforzo per evitare che il ragazzino lo tocchi a sua volta. Frate Pauli allunga le sue braccia, le infila sotto il corpo del ragazzino e lo porta via con se, così che Frate Camil possa riprendere finalmente fiato, raggiunto da Frate Benedikt... _non ho più l'età per fare queste cose_ pensa... i due frati uno accanto all'altro, non dicono nulla, non possono, sono troppo impegnati a respirare... mentre vedono felici che Frate Pauli sta facendo il suo ingresso in infermeria.

È notte fonda, il convento dorme, a parte una luce che proviene dall'infermeria. Una lampada ad olio è stata lasciata accesa, non troppo vicino al letto dove giace il ragazzino incontrato nella foresta, per non disturbare il suo sonno. Accanto a lui, seduto su una sedia, Frate Pauli, mentre sta sorseggiando da una ciotola di legno del latte bollente... qualche ora prima si era offerto volontario per rimanere a vegliare sul giovane, la febbre ancora alta... ma finalmente è riuscito a trovare un momento di pace, di riposo, non si agita più, non si lamenta più, anche se dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... e Frate Pauli ha ancora impresse nella sua mente le parole di Frate Benedikt _potrebbe essere sordo-muto dalla nascita..._ appoggia la ciotola sopra il tavolo dietro di lui, quindi si alza, prende la benda dalla fronte del ragazzino, raggiunge la bacinella dove si trova l'acqua calda, che provvede lui stesso a scaldare, quando ne ha bisogno, utilizzando un braciere, fuori dall'infermeria, che sta continuando a tenere in vita. Immerge la benda più volte e dopo averla strizzata ben bene, la appoggia di nuovo sulla fronte del febbricitante... forse è solo una sua sensazione ma gli sembra che adesso la fronte scotti un pochino di meno... e così, rassicurato, si lascia andare e si addormenta sulla sedia. La stanchezza lo ha portato ad appoggiarsi con le braccia e la testa sopra il letto, quando viene svegliato da qualcosa... una mano gli sta accarezzando la testa??? Alza lo sguardo, è mattina, e vede due occhi azzurri incuriositi che lo stanno fissando. «Ciao» la prima cosa che gli esce dalla bocca, non si aspettava di trovare il ragazzino sveglio e soprattutto senza febbre... anche se non può essere pimpante dopo un febbrone del genere. «Io sono Frate Pauli, come ti chiami?» gli chiede il giovane ed il ragazzino gli sorride in risposta... non riesce a parlare, cioè lui ci prova, ma non sempre chi gli sta di fronte capisce quello che sta dicendo leggendogli il labiale... ma sta ripetendo la stessa parola, quattro lettere... «Tomi!» finalmente felice di conoscere il suo nome.

«TOMI!!! FERMATI, SE TI PRENDO!!!» Frate Koslov sta uscendo di corsa dalla cucina, un grosso mestolo nella mano destra, mentre cerca di raggiungere Tomi... ma la sua corsa viene subito frenata in quanto termina contro il Frate Superiore, Frate Kostian. «Che succede?» «Cosa succede? Quel ragazzino ha di nuovo portato via qualcosa dalla dispensa!!!» al che Frate Kostian sorride... _Tomi..._ ripensando a quel giorno di qualche settimana prima, quando i due frati lo hanno soccorso...non c'è che dire, Tomi entrando nella famiglia ha portato tanta allegria... e non solo, non c'è frate nel convento che non sia stato l'obiettivo di qualche suo scherzo ed a qualcuno è toccato anche più di una volta... Frate Koslov è uno dei suoi preferiti... perchè essendo di corporatura robusta... meglio dire “grasso”, difficilmente riuscirà ad acciuffarlo e poi perchè è il custode della cucina... ed un ragazzino di 13 anni ha sempre fame e quando Frate Koslov lo vede aggirarsi da quelle parti con quell'aria di sfida, capisce che si tratta solo di minuti prima che metta in pratica uno dei suoi scherzi con il fine di afferrare qualcosa per riempire il suo stomaco.

Dei rumori provengono dall'esterno, si sentono delle voci, alcune grida, Marius si trova seduto alla scrivania, una penna d'oca nella mano destra mentre è intento a recuperare un po' d'inchiostro da una boccetta di vetro trasparente... davanti a lui un foglio di pergamena in bianco... è passato un po' di tempo da quando ha fatto ritorno al castello, dopo la disavventura, quella che gli è quasi costata la vita, quella che ha fatto avvicinare ancora di più lui ed il suo “fratello”... sì, perchè questo è quello che sente nel suo cuore, non può che considerare Marcus come un fratello, ci ha pensato molto, non lo ha detto ancora a nessuno, neanche a lui, ma vuole attivare i canali giusti, seguire le regole scritte, vuole che Marcus diventi veramente suo fratello e quindi figlio di Re Jürgen e Regina Amalia e di conseguenza potenziale erede della casata di Götzeus al trono di Hondur. Questo è quello che tra poco lascerà su questa pergamena con un segno indelebile... probabilmente, anzi forse possiamo dire sicuramente suo padre, Re Jürgen, non sarà d'accordo, ma lui è convinto della scelta, ci ha pensato molto... il trambusto che proviene da fuori però lo ha distratto, vorrebbe lasciare perdere e continuare in quello che si era proposto di fare appena svegliato, ma ormai la concentrazione lo ha abbandonato, qualche goccia di inchiostro si è lasciata cadere dalla punta della penna d'oca sporcando il foglio... si alza dalla sedia, è una mattina primaverile, con un bel sole a riscaldare l'aria e dopo tanti giorni di pioggia torrenziale è un bel vedere, Marius si è svegliato presto, Marcus è ancora in camera da letto a poltrire... quando ha lasciato la stanza cercando di non fare rumore, il ragazzo era steso a pancia in giù, le lenzuola che gli arrivavano alla vita, lasciando scoperta la schiena nuda, quella pelle chiara, così diversa dalla sua, ed impreziosita dai capelli biondi, che piano piano stanno ricrescendo... Marius non si è ancora vestito, ha indosso solo un paio di pantaloni leggeri, arriva alla finestra e si affaccia, tocca il muro con il petto nudo e sente un brivido percorrere tutta la sua schiena... di sotto alcuni cavalieri, in testa Kàtor, seguito da Otavol ed altri, una corda legata alla sella del cavallo di Kàtor che trascina un peso, un uomo, le mani legate con la corda, così stretta che i segni lasciati stanno sanguinando e così la corda che originariamente era di colore marrone chiaro sta cambiando, un colore strano, un colore segno del dolore e della sofferenza. L'uomo ha un equilibrio precario, ogni tanto cade sul terreno fangoso, Kàtor incurante non ferma il cavallo, proseguendo il suo cammino, il prigioniero è costretto a rialzarsi subito se non vuole essere trascinato, ma non sempre questo gli riesce ed infatti sono tanti i segni lasciati sul suo corpo, escoriazioni, alcune ferite aperte da cui esce il sangue vivo, anche se non in quantità tali da mettere in pericolo la sua vita... vita... ormai la sua vita è appesa ad un filo, potrebbe essere tranquillamente la corda che lo sta attendendo... il processo non è stato celebrato, ma non ce ne sarà bisogno, quando Kàtor ha ricevuto gli ordini da parte del Re non ha avuto dubbi sull'esito, «Kàtor, è una condanna a morte ma voglio che tu me lo riporti qui a castello in vita» e per Kàtor ogni desiderio del suo Re è un ordine da difendere ed eseguire a costo della propria. Marius sorride, ha riconosciuto il prigioniero e non vede l'ora di ritrovarselo davanti, torna in camera da letto, apre la porta senza preoccuparsi più se Marcus sta dormendo o meno in quanto lo deve svegliare... eh, sì, anche il biondo deve assistere a questa scena... si avvicina al letto, Marcus è supino, gli occhi chiusi, si muove leggermente infastidito dal rumore e dalle grida che provengono dal cortile. Marius appoggia la mano sul petto nudo dell'amico, provocando la definitiva interruzione del suo sonno... e quando Marcus apre gli occhi e sorride vedendo il suo amico davanti a lui, ecco che Marius lo invita a vestirsi ed a scendere di sotto immediatamente. «Buongiorno anche a te...» con la voce che piano piano perde d'intensità... _che ha oggi Marius? Non lo riconosco... non mi ha neanche salutato..._ ma più che questo aspetto c'è un'altra cosa che preoccupa Marcus e che lo stimola a tal punto da alzarsi immediatamente, afferra la camicia ai piedi del letto e mentre cerca di infilarsi le scarpe solo con l'aiuto dei piedi, ripensa a Marius... _a cosa gli serve la spada?_ Il ragazzo biondo ha visto Marius uscire dalla camera da letto dopo aver recuperato la sua spada... Marius si fionda giù per le scale e dopo qualche istante eccolo uscire in cortile, davanti a lui Kàtor ancora a cavallo, con il prigioniero ai suoi piedi, dietro gli altri cavalieri che qualche giorno prima erano partiti ai suoi ordini, di nascosto da Marius, in quanto il Re Jürgen non voleva che fosse proprio il Principe a condurre quella missione, la cattura di chi aveva ordito contro il Re e contro il Regno di Hondur. «È bello rivedervi o mio Principe,» Kàtor confessa al giovane mentre scende da cavallo, Marius non è stato felice quando ha saputo che erano partiti senza di lui... e non manca di ricordarlo, «poi io e te faremo i conti Kàtor...» ma la frase viene detta con il sorriso... Marius si avvicina al prigioniero, Kàtor gli fa quasi segno di fermarsi, «potrebbe essere pericoloso,» ma Marius alza la mano sinistra verso di lui facendogli segno di non preoccuparsi, nella sua mano destra c'è la spada pronta ad entrare in azione... intanto due cavalieri stanno aiutando il prigioniero ad alzarsi da terra e rimangono al suo fianco per evitare che possa ricadere sul fango, Marius si avvicina ancora di più, si trova ormai a pochi centimetri... lo guarda fisso, anche se il prigioniero ha lo sguardo rivolto verso terra, «guardami negli occhi» gli ordina il Principe, ed i due cavalieri colpiscono subito il prigioniero ai fianchi per farlo ubbidire... un lamento soffocato esce dalla bocca insanguinata, ed ecco che riesce a sollevare la testa, accompagnando il movimento della mano sinistra di Marius, che afferratolo per i capelli tirava verso l'alto, il Principe lo guarda fisso negli occhi, occhi non più spavaldi, ma neanche terrorizzati... « _era un piano perfetto_ » riesce a parlare con un filo di voce, « _se non fosse stato per quel ragazzino..._ » e ride di gusto, la bocca aperta, i denti serrati, con la saliva mischiata al sangue che li colora parzialmente di rosso. «Sgherto! La vedi quella corda laggiù?» indicando un baldacchino di legno, con un grosso palo circolare posizionato proprio dietro, da cui sta penzolando una robusta corda... che termina con un cappio... «visto cosa ti aspetta?» ma Sgherto non è diventato sceriffo di Myrallas per caso e non sarà certo la vista di quella corda a farlo smontare, far cadere quell'aria di superiorità, che nonostante la situazione del momento continua a mostrare fiero... anzi, in risposta sorprende Marius cercando di sputargli in faccia ma facendo terminare il misto di saliva e sangue sul suo petto nudo... il Principe fa un passo indietro, la faccia schifata, cerca qualcosa per pulirsi, ed ecco Kàtor gli allunga il suo fazzoletto, mentre i due cavalieri colpiscono duramente Sgherto, un colpo sferrato con il piede colpisce il ginocchio destro del prigioniero, un lungo urlo ed un forte rumore ad indicare che qualcosa della sua struttura ossea ha ceduto... «spogliatelo!» ordina Marius, ed ecco che un altro cavaliere si avvicina a Sgherto e provvede ad eseguire l'ordine. Il prigioniero si trova nudo davanti a lui, Marius si sposta alla sua destra, impugna saldamente la spada, allunga la mano sinistra ed afferra, senza neanche guardare, il membro di Sgherto, mentre la presa sull'elsa della spada si fa sempre più forte. E forse per la prima volta lo sceriffo traditore perde la sua sicurezza, era consapevole delle conseguenze dei suoi gesti e che in caso di cattura lo aspettavano tremende sofferenze, addirittura la tortura... ma quello che sta per fare il Principe sicuramente no, preferirebbe morire... «UCCIDIMI!» gli urla in faccia, cercando di muoversi per far perdere la presa della mano sinistra del Principe, ma più si dibatte, più urla di porre fine alla propria vita e più vede il sorriso sul viso di Marius... felice di aver trovato il modo giusto per umiliare e ridicolizzare Sgherto... che non ride più e si aspetta che da un momento all'altro possa pure chiedere perdono, si appelli alla sua bontà, che gli risparmi la vita, ma che soprattutto non lo privi della sua virilità. «Lo sai Sgherto? Potresti pure sopravvivere... te la immagini la tua vita poi?» non aspettando la sua risposta ed offrendogli controvoglia una via d'uscita, «sto aspettando... forse se tu me lo chiedessi con le giuste maniere potrei anche cambiare idea...» mantenendo comunque la presa e pronto con la spada... attende un attimo e dall'espressione di Sgherto capisce che il prigioniero è combattuto... perdere la faccia o perdere altro e così Marius senza aggiungere altro alza il braccio destro, la spada rivolta verso il cielo, la lama brilla colpita dalla luce del sole che si riflette su di essa... sta per calare con forza il braccio quando... «FERMO MARIUS!!!» un grido, «FERMO, NEL NOME DEL CIELO COSA STAI FACENDO!!!» ancora un altro grido, con il Principe che si volta alle sue spalle, verso l'ingresso del castello dal quale sta uscendo Marcus di corsa... corre il più veloce possibile mentre si sta sistemando la camicia dentro i pantaloni... corre, preoccupato che Marius possa portare a compimento i suoi propositi... ormai l'attenzione del Principe è tutta rivolta verso il biondo, la mano sinistra abbandona la presa mentre la destra, che impugna la spada, la fa calare verso il basso, ma senza forza, senza che la lama incontri la carne fresca di Sgherto... deluso, non si aspettava un intervento del genere, anche i cavalieri del Principe sono rimasti di sasso, a nessuno sarebbe mai venuto in mente di interrompere Marius in quel modo, di interrompere il Principe, della casata di Götzeus, legittimo erede al trono del Regno di Hondur... ma Marcus non è una persona qualsiasi, lui lo sa e Marius pure... « _Marius, non lo fare, ti prego_ » gli sussurra il biondo, appena raggiunge l'amico, « _non sei un assassino, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto, è inerme in questo momento, non vuoi vendetta, non vogliamo vendetta..._ » allunga la mano sinistra intorno al collo di Marius avvicinandolo ancora di più a se, così che le persone che stanno assistendo alla scena non riescono a capire cosa si stiano dicendo i due ragazzi. _«È colpevole e deve essere punito, fallo rinchiudere nelle segrete del castello e butta via la chiave, ma non alzare la tua spada su di lui, ti prego...»_ abbracciando il Principe, che non può resistere, apre le dita della mano destra, lasciando cadere per terra la spada e si butta su Marcus abbracciandolo stretto a se. Alcuni momenti di silenzio, i cavalieri che continuano a tenere saldamente Sgherto e finalmente Marius che si volge verso di loro e gli comanda «rinchiudetelo nelle segrete e poi date la chiave a Kàtor».

I due ragazzi si sono allontanati dal castello, Marius lo sa che dopo tutto quello che ha rischiato non dovrebbe più andare in giro senza una scorta... ma Marius ha rifiutato... vuole avere i suoi spazi, la sua intimità e non sempre circondato da guardie armate, anche se si trattasse dei suoi cavalieri. Vuole sentirsi libero di andare dove vuole, senza sentirsi in prigione, anche se non circondato da 4 mura... come invece è toccato a Sgherto. «Padre, ormai Sgherto non può più nuocere e gli altri si sono dispersi, sapendo che li stiamo cacciando», Re Jürgen vorrebbe insistere, ma non vuole arrivare a costringerlo ad ubbidire ai suoi ordini e si sono congedati con la preghiera del Re che suo figlio il Principe sia prudente... sdraiati su di un prato, uno accanto all'altro, una bella giornata di sole con una lieve brezza che rende l'aria fresca, mitigando così il calore prodotto dai raggi del sole. Marcus si volta verso l'amico, vede il suo viso preoccupato... «a cosa stai pensando?» ma il Principe scuote la testa... mordendosi il labbro per cercare di trattenere le proprie emozioni. «Ormai è passato del tempo Marius... vuoi raccontarmi com'è andata?» con il dubbio di aver chiesto troppo, Marcus è convinto che parlarne non potrà che fargli bene... per superare quegli scatti di rabbia che gli capitano sempre più spesso, che poi si trasformano quasi sempre in apatia. «Preferirei di no Marcus... ti prego» lo supplica Marius, «non ti voglio obbligare, ma sarebbe importante.»

La giornata passata insieme, una bella nuotata nel fiume, i due pesci arrostiti per cena, il dormire all'aria aperta, sotto un cielo tappezzato di stelle... quella sensazione di vivere un sogno, ma nel suo caso si direbbe piuttosto un incubo, così reale, così vivo... afferrato da tante mani, bloccato a terra, uno strano odore, un panno a contatto con il suo viso, il naso, la bocca, deve respirare, non può fare altrimenti... quell'odore dolciastro, la testa che gli gira come una trottola e poi il nulla... un sogno? Un incubo? Marius si sveglia con questi pensieri... le prime luci dell'alba stanno colorando il mondo intorno a lui, cerca di muoversi ma non ci riesce, cerca di voltarsi ma non ci riesce, cerca di gridare ma non ci riesce... non è più un sogno, un incubo sì, ma questa volta reale, purtroppo maledettamente reale... le mani bloccate dietro la schiena, forse una corda, così stretta da fargli male ai polsi, la bocca semi aperta, non riesce a chiuderla, perchè un panno, un pezzo di stoffa arrotolato su se stesso si trova tra i suoi denti, non può gridare, non può parlare, fa fatica pure a respirare, sarebbe meglio lo facesse con il naso ma l'agitazione, il cuore gli batte a mille, non riesce a stare tranquillo... e rischia di soffocare... una mano gli afferra i capelli da dietro e li tira, obbligandolo a guardare davanti a lui... Marcus? Si sta svegliando... ma accanto a lui, chi c'è? Un ragazzo... si muove a malapena, gemiti che escono dalla sua bocca, le mani sullo stomaco, pressano la pelle, perchè? Un colore rosso mischiato alla pelle... _SANGUE!!!_ Ecco Marcus...

“«Marius?» chiama il biondo, sollevandosi da terra, mettendosi seduto con le gambe piegate e le ginocchia al torace, girando la testa alla sua sinistra per incrociare lo sguardo di Marius... ma quello che vede non poteva minimamente immaginarselo. «MARIUS!!! MARIUS!!!»” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

 _Chi è quel ragazzo? Perchè Marcus è così disperato..._ Marcus lo prende tra le sue braccia e poi lo stringe a se piangendo disperato, la testa del ragazzo reclinata da un lato... come se... come se... _ma è morto? È... È... me??? Ma??? Chi sono io???_ Le lacrime cominciano a bagnare le sue guance e poi il buio, un cappuccio a coprire la testa, alcuni colpi al corpo per farlo alzare, lui si blocca, cerca di fare resistenza... ma alla fine viene preso di peso e portato via... Sgherto segue personalmente i movimenti del prigioniero, mentre i suoi uomini lo stanno facendo salire su di un cavallo, Hykos alle sue spalle, mentre tiene le briglie con un mano ed il Principe con l'altra... «Hukos? Lo affido a te ed a tuo fratello, meglio viaggiare in pochi per non destare sospetti...» poi si avvicina a lui, « _per il momento lo voglio in vita, capito?_ » sussurrando al più grande dei due fratelli, che facendo segno di sì con la testa, alza la mano, abbassandola subito dopo e lanciando il cavallo al galoppo, seguito da Hykos... Marius sta ancora piangendo, non riesce a mettere in fila gli eventi accaduti, è sbalestrato, probabilmente anche la sostanza usata per addormentare lui e Marcus ha rallentato i suoi riflessi... non riesce a pensare, ha troppe cose che gli viaggiano in testa... ed in questo momento è troppo preso a cercare di respirare... la stoffa in bocca lo costringe spesso a tossire ed ogni volta che lo fa sente dei dolori al petto... la testa comincia a girargli... _no, non adesso..._ il terrore che invece che un semplice svenimento quello possa essere solamente il preludio alla sua morte... _Marcus... Marcus... Mar..._

Un tonfo, una botta al fianco, un dolore lancinante... le mani sempre legate, non riesce a muoverle, il cappuccio che gli impedisce di vedere dove si trova ed ora pure la sensazione di dover rimettere... ma con la stoffa a bloccare l'uscita questa volta c'è veramente il rischio di morire soffocati... prova a mettersi sulle ginocchia per rialzarsi, ma appena prova, un altro dolore al fianco, un calcio, che lo fa rotolare qualche metro più in là... «e dove vorresti andare...» una forte risata, _aiuto, non riesco a respirare..._ prova a parlare, a gridare... «AIUTO! NON RIESCO A RESPIRARE!!!» ma quello che sentono Hykos e Hukos è tutt'altra cosa... un qualcosa di impronunciabile ed i due fratelli si guardano ridendo... poi Hukos si avvicina e gli toglie il cappuccio... Marius mette a fuoco, una stanza spoglia, una finestra a cui Hykos sta inchiodando delle assi per chiuderla ermeticamente, la luce che piano piano se ne sta inesorabilmente andando via, _NOOOOO..._ sta salendo, non può adesso, non con la stoffa in bocca... cerca di usare tutta la forza che ha per liberarsi dalla corda alle mani, deve togliere la stoffa dalla bocca... non resiste più... striscia verso Hukos ed arrivato ai suoi piedi alza la testa... proprio mentre un primo conato di vomito si fa strada... uno spruzzo che incontra la stoffa, che ostruisce l'uscita, la maggior parte rimane dentro, andando ad occupare qualsiasi spazio libero, risalendo anche per le narici ed uscendo dal naso, mentre lo spruzzo dalla bocca termina la sua corsa sui pantaloni di Hukos... «CHE SCHIFO!» gli urla, sferrandogli un pugno in viso, _l'occhio!!! non vedo più!!!_ i capillari che si rompono, il sangue che defluisce, la pelle che si gonfia, l'occhio che si restringe, Marius non vede più... gli è rimasto solo l'altro occhio... lo sente, sta per morire, sta ingoiando il suo stesso vomito, si rotola a pancia in giù per evitare che il vomito gli entri nella trachea... tossisce, così forte che sembrano convulsioni... «non puoi morire ancora» il suo carceriere, scioglie il nodo liberando la bocca dal pezzo di stoffa e tirandolo poi verso il Principe... Marius si mette a sedere, con molta fatica, vede delle figure indistinte, sente delle voci, quell'odore del vomito, sui suoi vestiti, sulla sua pelle, dentro di se, apre la bocca, alla ricerca disperata di aria... i due fratelli davanti a lui, Hykos ha terminato di chiudere la finestra, adesso la luce proviene solo dalla porta aperta, alcuni raggi del sole arrivano fino a Marius... sono preoccupati, «ehi Hukos, avrai picchiato troppo forte? Ricordati... non deve morire, non ora almeno» «lo so Hykos, ma mi ha vomitato addosso...» « _un po' d'acqua, vi prego_ » Marius supplica i suoi carcerieri, «ha ragione Hukos... senti che puzza che c'è qua dentro» «certo Hykos, provvedo subito, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla ed uscendo dalla porta... Hykos rimane sulla soglia, aspettando... ed ecco tornare il fratello maggiore, un grosso secchio tra le mani, fa appena un passo e poi lancia il suo contenuto verso Marius... _ACQUA!!!_ si ritrova tutto bagnato, un po' d'acqua fortunatamente è entrata in bocca e con la lingua cerca di recuperare anche quella intorno alla bocca e senza pensare troppo a quello che sta leccando anche quella caduta sul pavimento... ma alla fine si ritrova con più sete di prima... «ACQUA!!!» grida forte... la porta è chiusa, la stanza piomba nel buio... Marius ha ancora le mani legate... si mette a sedere e poi con la spinta della gambe si muove verso il muro dietro di se, fino a quando non lo sente a contatto con la schiena, quindi punta i piedi, un grosso sforzo per sollevare il corpo strusciandolo... quante volte vorrebbe lasciarsi andare... ma resiste, resiste... fino a quando non si ritrova in piedi, appoggia la testa sul muro e si ferma un attimo a pensare... dei rumori provengono dall'altra stanza... Marius si avvicina alla porta, l'orecchio a contatto con il legno ruvido, nella speranza di poter sentire quello che si stanno dicendo i due fratelli. _Riuscissi a liberare le mani..._ pensa il giovane Principe, non solo la corda le tiene ben salde insieme ma anche la posizione, dietro la schiena, gli limita di molto i movimenti... prova nella sua mente i passi necessari per portarle davanti, _dalla testa impossibile, forse se le faccio passare sotto i piedi..._ ma non ci vuole molto per capire che l'idea non avrà successo... ci vorrebbe un ragazzino o comunque una persona snodabile al massimo e lui sicuramente non appartiene a nessuna delle due categorie. Un pochino abbattuto per la fine del ragionamento ma non si perde d'animo... _una prova di forza..._ l'occhio continua a fargli male ed è praticamente inutilizzabile... si sta gonfiando sempre più... fortunatamente con l'altro ci vede bene... il corpo gli duole, ogni centimetro quadrato, ma non può mollare, non vuole, deve tentare il tutto per tutto adesso, perchè lo sa che con il tempo le forze fisiche e psichiche lo abbandoneranno... sono solo in due... il Principe in condizioni normali ne potrebbe affrontare anche 4 o 5 e sconfiggerli senza troppi problemi... ma adesso, lo hanno preso alla sprovvista, lo hanno picchiato selvaggiamente, ha le mani bloccate, un occhio fuori uso... _dai Marius, ce la puoi fare..._ «ACQUA!!! ACQUA!!!»grida Marius... sempre più forte, con tutta la voce che ha in corpo... batte la schiena sulla porta per fare più rumore... i due fratelli si trovano nella stanza più lontana, quella che si incontra appena entrati nella struttura... Marius appoggia di nuovo l'orecchio alla porta, dei passi... si allontana di un passo indietro, si sta caricando, il cuore gli comincia a battere forte, serra i pugni delle mani ma sono inutilizzabili in quella posizione... in quei secondi pensa pure che nella concitazione del momento potrebbe anche rimanere ucciso, non sa se stanno arrivando tutti e due i fratelli o uno solo, se sono armati o meno... ma ormai è tardi per cambiare idea, una grossa chiave di ferro nella serratura, alcuni giri e poi un rumore ad indicare che la porta si sta aprendo... nel buio, un fascio di luce che illumina la parete opposta, quella in cui si dovrebbe trovare il prigioniero... ma Marius non è lì... Hykos apre un po' di più la porta nella speranza che la luce in più possa fargli vedere la posizione del prigioniero... ma non fa in tempo a verificarlo perchè Marius, fino a quel momento nascosto dietro alla porta, ci si butta con tutto il corpo, mandandola a sbattere contro Hykos... che perso l'equilibrio sta per cadere, Marius non gli lascia il tempo e con tutto il suo corpo va a colpire quello del suo carceriere, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro, la botta alla testa lo tramortisce, cadendo a peso morto sul pavimento della stanza. _Meno uno..._ quasi quasi incredulo di esserci riuscito... intanto si sente una voce farsi sempre più vicina, mentre un'ombra interrompe il fascio di luce diretto dentro la stanza... Hukos... Marius non ha tempo per pensare, rammaricandosi di non aver previsto un piano di attacco anche per il fratello di Hykos, non avendo idea se tutti e due si sarebbero presentati nella stanza... ma rimanere lì fermo in quel modo vorrebbe dire non avere neanche una chance di salvarsi e quindi vedendo l'ombra farsi sempre più vicina e la voce farsi sempre più chiara, si lancia in uno scatto, abbassando la testa tipo un ariete lanciato dagli assalitori del castello mentre tentano di aprire una breccia nell'ingresso principale... Hukos sta per entrare nella stanza ma non fa in tempo, Marius carica a testa bassa, colpendo l'altro carceriere sullo stomaco e facendolo cadere per terra... felice per il risultato ottenuto e fino a qualche minuto prima sicuramente non sperato, continua la corsa... _la porta!!!_ le mani sempre legate dietro la schiena, si deve girare per cercare di rimuovere la barra di ferro orizzontale che tiene la porta saldamente chiusa dall'interno... Hykos si è ripreso e fa la sua comparsa sull'uscio della stanza, vede il fratello per terra... «STA SCAPPANDO!» urla Hykos, con il fratello maggiore che nonostante le mani sullo stomaco per i forti dolori si alza correndo nella stessa direzione... Marius è riuscito a rimuovere la barra, la lascia cadere per terra, non riuscirebbe comunque a farne un'arma con le mani disposte in quel modo... riesce ad aprire la porta, fuori è buio... la notte la fa da padrona... _dai che ce la faccio..._ corre senza guardarsi indietro ma ad un certo punto, quando pensa di essere riuscito a scappare si ritrova per terra, 90 kg. di carne e muscoli piombano sulla sua schiena, i colpi che arrivano da tutte le parti e poi il nulla.

Quanto tempo è passato? Non è questa la prima domanda che si fa quando apre con fatica l'occhio sinistro... per il destro ormai non c'è più speranza, essendo più gonfio che mai... è disteso a pancia in giù sul pavimento della stanza... una puzza incredibile... giace in mezzo ai suoi escrementi... quanto tempo è passato? Probabile qualche giorno... _che è successo?_ Le mani le ha libere, i polsi gli fanno male, le porta davanti a se per poterle vedere... ma la vista è annebbiata, ma non c'è bisogno di vedere, il dolore che prova parla chiaramente... sente qualcosa di peso intorno al collo, allunga le mani, fa scorrere le dita... liscio... freddo... un rumore metallico ogni volta che fa un movimento con la testa... un collare... un collare di ferro ed una catena fissata probabilmente al muro... la stanza è buia ma da fuori sente provenire dei cinguettii... deve essere una bella giornata di sole, anche se lui è privato di tutto questo, le assi sono state inchiodate così bene da non lasciare nemmeno la più piccola fessura... l'aria è pesante e lo sarebbe anche nel caso in cui non fossero presenti i suoi liquami... muove le ginocchia, le solleva, raspando sul pavimento con i piedi e le mani per cercare di sollevarsi, riesce a mettersi a carponi... ma si deve fermare, deve riprendere fiato... i dolori sono così forti... _COSA C'È..._ qualcosa lo ha toccato... un animale, e poi sente alcuni squittii... cerca di allontanarsi gattonando ma la sua corsa finisce pochi metri dopo in quanto la catena gli ricorda di essere legato, facendolo scivolare e cadere di nuovo sopra i suoi liquami... quell'odore... i morsi della fame lo stanno assalendo ma contrastano con quell'odore... ed il risultato sono alcuni conati di vomito, anche se dalla bocca non esce più nulla, solo un po' di bava acida... lo stomaco è vuoto, non c'è più nulla da vomitare... Marius chiude gli occhi e piange... piange disperato...

“Marcus... verso Tomi... «ma cos'è questa puzza tremenda» guardando la stanza in fondo al corridoio... la porta chiusa... Tomi gli dice «c'è qualcuno lì dentro, ma non so chi sia...»” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

“un ammasso di rifiuti, scarti di cibo, escrementi, pozze di urina... ed in mezzo a tutto questo un essere umano... qualcuno steso sul pavimento, rannicchiato, i pochi vestiti rimasti, laceri, sporchi... una grossa catena fissata al collo, che lo tiene bloccato ad un paio di metri dal muro...” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

“ed il suo improvviso risveglio fa prendere uno spavento a Marcus e Tomi che si ritraggono... «non ve ne andate, vi prego...» implora il ragazzo... «posso darvi tanti soldi, vi prego aiutatemi...» Marcus sentendo quelle parole, sentendo quella voce... sbianca... « _Ma... Ma..._ » lasciandosi cadere sulle ginocchia... lo sguardo fisso su quel giovane, che a sua volta rimane sorpreso dall'espressione impressa nel viso che ha di fronte a se, notando i capelli corti e scuri.” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

“Marcus si siede vicino... continuando a guardarlo... come se avesse paura che all'improvviso tutto possa svanire come una bolla di sapone quando vola troppo in alto o incontra un ostacolo... allunga le mani toccando il suo viso... cercando di portare via altri strati di sporco... spostando alcuni ciuffi dei suoi capelli neri... incurante del cattivo odore che gli sta penetrando anche nel punto più nascosto del cervello... gli passa le braccia intorno al collo e lo avvicina a se... guancia su guancia... ed i due ragazzi scoppiano a piangere a dirotto...” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

La descrizione dettagliata di quanto ha dovuto subire Marius ha sconvolto Marcus... che continua a guardare l'amico, gli occhi rossi dal pianto, alcuni singhiozzi, continuando a ripetere con un filo di voce... _«scusami Marius, non dovevo insistere...»_ annulla la distanza che li divide, gli appoggia le mani sulle guance, le dita bagnate dalle lacrime di Marius che gli stanno rigando il viso... _«è tutto finito Marius, è tutto finito!»_ abbracciandolo e stringendolo a se.

Tomi sta osservando la scena, al convento è un giorno di festa, il Principe Marius che tutti pensavano morto invece è vivo e dopo le cure di Frate Benedikt può ripartire... si tiene in una posizione defilata, attaccato al corpo di Frate Pauli, il braccio destro intorno alla sua vita... ogni tanto la presa si stringe e Frate Pauli gira la testa in direzione di Tomi, cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo ma invano perchè invece il ragazzino è concentrato su Marcus, gli occhi che lo seguono dappertutto, in ogni suo movimento ed ogni volta in cui il biondo lo guarda, sorridendo... ecco che Tomi cerca di ricambiare, non vuole rovinargli la festa, capisce che tra qualche minuto Marcus sarà solo un ricordo ed ogni volta che questo pensiero gli passa per la testa si stringe ancora di più al corpo di Frate Pauli... spera che questo momento passi prima possibile, perchè il dolore che prova è tanto e... e... e... Marcus sta salutando i frati, le persone che si sono prese cura di lui, il Principe Marius è già a cavalcioni su Veento, mentre Marcus sta camminando insieme al suo cavallo Styx, tenendolo per le briglie... poi si gira e vede il dolore nel viso di Tomi ma la prima impressione del ragazzino è che non se ne faccia carico in quanto lui continua a sorridere... stacca un attimo lo sguardo e rivolto verso Frate Kostian e Frate Pauli comincia a parlare... continuando a sorridere... Tomi non era molto concentrato, si era fissato di nuovo sullo sguardo di Marcus... poi è un lampo, cattura un paio di parole dal discorso... “Tomi a castello” e non serve altro al ragazzino, era quello il segnale che attendeva, anche se passando i minuti e visto il Principe pronto a partire ormai non ci sperava più... Marcus ride appena vede Tomi scendere di corsa le scale e saltati gli ultimi due scalini con un solo balzo, lascia cadere lo zainetto per terra e si getta tra le braccia di Marcus, ridendo felice. Veento e Styx, al trotto, stanno appaiati procedendo in direzione di Myrallas... Tomi a cavalcioni davanti a Marcus, si tiene alla criniera del cavallo, il quale non sembra troppo preoccupato per l'intruso passeggero, la presenza di Marcus lo ha tranquillizzato. Re Jürgen aveva dato ordine a Kàtor di portarsi dietro una cinquantina di cavalieri, ma alla fine ha prevalso il buon senso di Kàtor... «Sire, scusate se mi permetto... io porterei con me Otavol e pochi altri, meglio non attirare troppa attenzione», ottenendo il consenso di Re Jürgen, che nel momento in cui Kàtor abbandona la Sala Reale, si guarda allo specchio e commenta a bassa voce, « _sto diventando vecchio, forse dovrei pensare ad abdicare in favore di Marius._ » I suoi cavalieri... commovente l'incontro del Principe al convento quando i suoi amici sono arrivati al galoppo... anche se appena Otavol lo ha preso tra le sue enormi braccia stringendolo a se, ha temuto per la sua vita... e Marius sorride ripensando a quel momento, lanciando un'occhiata a Otavol, che sta trottando con il suo cavallo alla sua sinistra... e ricorda come fosse oggi...

“Otavol prende il drappo e lo stende sopra la tavola, sistemandolo meglio per eliminare alcune pieghe. Al centro del drappo spicca lo stemma della casa di Götzeus ed ai lati dei disegni rappresentanti alcune scene della famosa battaglia nel luogo dove ora sorgono le colonne di Tsvonni.” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

“Otavol passa le grosse mani sotto il corpo di Marius sollevandolo delicatamente... rimane in piedi per alcuni istanti, con il corpo tra le sue braccia, rendendosi conto che tutti lo stanno guardando, abbassando lo sguardo in segno di rispetto per quella giovane vita stroncata in quel modo, così vile...” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

ripromettendosi di non lasciare mai più solo il Principe.

Il lungo sentiero che porta a Myrallas è percorso quasi esclusivamente dal gruppo di cavalieri, poche le persone incontrate. Un carretto trainato da un asino, un paio di contadini a cassetta, marito e moglie, frutta e verdure sul cassone, diretti al grande mercato di Myrallas... il rumore dei numerosi zoccoli li mette in apprensione, con la paura che possa trattarsi di qualche brigante... ma poi la vista dello stemma sulle selle dei cavalli, lo stemma della casata reale dei Götzeus, li rassicura... lasciando comunque il passo... e rimanendo di sasso alla vista del Principe Marius... accompagnando con un sorriso pieno il loro saluto, anche se mancano all'appello molti denti, con Marius che sorride a sua volta, vedendo la felicità nei volti di quei due contadini... e Tomi a quella vista non può che mettersi a ridere, indicando con l'indice della mano sinistra... Tomi è raggiante, ancora non gli è passata l'euforia di quando si è reso conto che Marcus stava chiedendo il permesso di portarlo via con se... _anche se temporaneamente..._ con la speranza che però quel temporaneamente possa presto trasformarsi in _definitivamente._ La città di Myrallas è proprio là davanti a loro, si staglia in tutta la sua bellezza, il sole alto nel cielo viene ogni tanto oscurato da qualche piccola nuvola che velocemente lo nasconde alla vista prima di restituirlo, più bello di prima... si sentono grida festanti di gioia provenire dalla città... la voce che stava per accadere qualcosa di grosso si era sparsa dalla prima mattinata, quando la gente è accorsa fuori di casa al passaggio del gruppo di cavalieri capitanati da Kàtor... la destinazione il convento, la missione la cattura di Marcus l'assassino del Principe Marius... ma ecco che Marcus e Marius stanno entrando in città e la gente quando vede il Principe Marius vivo non crede ai propri occhi... qualcuno urla «MIRACOLO!!!», altri manifestano la propria gioia gridando il nome del Principe, «EVVIVA IL PRINCIPE MARIUS!!!», qualcuno vedendo Marcus accanto a Marius non capisce... « _ma quel ragazzo non era l'assassino del Principe?_ » ma questo pensiero viene sgombrato subito dalle loro menti, sopraffatto ed eliminato dalla gioia per il ritorno del Principe Marius... e salutano, lanciano fiori al loro passaggio, qualcuno si avvicina per vederli meglio, alzano le mani al cielo e continuano a salutare, ricevendo in contraccambio quello di Marius e Marcus ma soprattutto quello di Tomi... conquistato da quelle scene, si è fatto prendere dall'entusiasmo, è lui che si trova sul cavallo con Marcus, è lui che sta per andare a vivere nel castello... è lui che sta per conoscere il Re Jürgen e la Regina Amalia... e proprio in quel momento si apre un cassetto della memoria, abbastanza recente... ma così doloroso che il piccolo Tomi lo aveva chiuso a chiave gettandola via... _mà, pà, Simòn..._ si solleva un poco, raddrizzando la schiena ed inarcandola alla ricerca del contatto con Marcus... il biondo non capisce cosa stia facendo Tomi ma lo asseconda... passandogli la mano intorno alla vita, chinandosi su di lui e lasciandogli un fraterno e delicato bacio sulla guancia... _quella scatola di metallo..._ Marcus sa che dovrà arrivare il momento in cui Tomi dovrà affrontarne il contenuto e Marcus promette a se stesso, con tutte le sue forze che non abbandonerà quel ragazzino al suo destino e che cercherà in tutti i modi di alleviargli quel doloroso e pesante fardello che si porta dietro con se...

Una notte di qualche tempo dopo, Marcus non riesce a prendere sonno, il caldo estivo si fa sentire, anche nelle ore più tarde, le finestre spalancate... ma non c'è nulla da fare... la camera da letto ha subito delle modifiche ultimamente, un bel letto grande al centro, dove Marcus e Marius dormono sempre insieme... con l'arrivo di Tomi le prime notti sono state molto agitate, al ragazzino era stata assegnata una camera accanto alla loro, ma puntualmente ogni notte, cominciavano una serie di tentativi per riuscire ad arrivare al letto grande e dormire insieme ai due amici, così qualche giorno dopo ecco che nella camera da letto, vicino al muro è stato aggiunto un altro letto dove il piccolo Tomi si può sistemare... al ragazzino l'idea è piaciuta, tutto felice per avere un letto tutto suo e soprattutto di poter dormire nella stessa camera di Marcus... anche se ogni tanto capita che i due amici si sveglino la mattina ritrovandoselo in mezzo a loro beatamente addormentato...

Marcus scende dal letto, Marius fa qualche movimento per poi rotolare nella parte sinistra, dove qualche istante prima giaceva Marcus e rimane lì in quella posizione continuando a dormire... il biondo lancia uno sguardo al letto di Tomi e vede il ragazzino sopra le coperte, rivolto verso il muro, respira regolarmente... apre la porta, esce e la richiude piano piano... _la cucina..._ ecco la missione di Marcus, raggiungere la cucina per soddisfare le richieste pressanti del suo stomaco. Tutto il castello è illuminato da una serie di lampade ad olio, il ragazzo svolta in fondo al corridoio e prende la grande scala a chiocciola che scende fino a piano terra... dei passi ovattati dietro di lui... si ferma, girandosi all'improvviso e vede in cima alla scala Tomi... che lo fissa, lo sguardo assonnato... gli domanda dove sta andando, anche se dalla sua bocca non esce alcun suono... «non riuscivo a dormire... ma tu? Ti ho svegliato uscendo dalla stanza?» con il ragazzino che scuote la testa sorridendo... «ero sveglio, ti stavo osservando» la bocca aperta, un sorriso pieno, Marcus ormai è abituato a leggere il labiale quando parla con Tomi. «Sto andando in cucina a mangiare qualcosa, mi tieni compagnia?» allungando il braccio e passandolo intorno alle spalle del ragazzino che felice scende le scale insieme a lui. Arrivati a piano terra, la cucina si trova proprio davanti a loro, ma prima Marcus decide di visitare la cantina, dove vengono immagazzinate le provviste. Alcuni locali sottoterra, grossi muri di pietra che conservano i cibi garantendo una temperatura bassa per tutto l'anno, soprattutto durante la stagione calda e Marcus e Tomi mentre scendono gli scalini di pietra se ne rendono conto, perchè Marcus è a torso nudo, indossando solo un paio di pantaloni leggeri, mentre Tomi in più ha una magliettina ma che in quell'ambiente è come non indossare nulla. «Qui si gela!!!» Marcus rivolto verso il giovane amico, una nuvola di vapore che esce dalla sua bocca... il piccolo sorride, non risponde, sta tremando, le braccia incrociate con le mani appoggiate sulle spalle per cercare di conservare il calore del corpo... fortunatamente la visita della dispensa è di breve durata... con i due amici che risalgono velocemente le scale, le mani occupate... alcuni pezzi di pane, delle uova, una bottiglia di latte, della frutta e pure qualche fetta di una torta che Nadine ha sfornato proprio il giorno precedente. Tomi si siede a tavola, davanti a lui una ciotola di ceramica, un cucchiaio di argento, mentre osserva Marcus che ha acceso il fuoco mettendoci sopra un tegame di rame ricolmo di latte, le uova per il momento le ha lasciate da parte d'accordo con Tomi... si concentrano sulla torta di Nadine e mentre attendono che il latte si scaldi ne assaggiano una bella fetta ciascuno. Il latte è pronto, un denso fumo sale dal tegame mentre ne versa una quantità sufficiente nella ciotola di Tomi che guarda soddisfatto, non vedendo l'ora di entrarne in possesso... attende qualche minuto per evitare di scottarsi la lingua... mentre intanto Marcus ha messo un pezzo di pane sopra il fuoco per riscaldarlo e fargli riprendere un po' di croccantezza... un odore speciale raggiunge le narici di Tomi... un profumino... ed il ricordo che sta prendendo il sopravvento...

 _mamma..._ un accecante fascio di luce sta terminando la sua corsa direttamente sul viso di Tomi, apre gli occhi controvoglia, ma quel profumino inconfondibile di pane appena cotto e sfornato non gli lascia il minimo dubbio su cosa fare... si alza dal letto e si affaccia dalla finestra... una bellissima giornata di sole, ma sarebbe stata una bellissima giornata anche se stesse piovendo, perchè ieri è stato l'ultimo giorno di scuola ed adesso lo aspettano giorni di relax, da condividere con le persone che ama... _Simòn..._ si avvicina alla sedia accanto alla porta, recupera maglietta e calzoni e si veste così velocemente come non riuscirebbe mai a fare durante l'anno scolastico... e Tomi sorride pensando alle tante cose belle che lo stanno aspettando ed ai giorni che passerà con Simòn... esce dalla porta di camera da letto, entra in cucina, una giovane donna, con i capelli biondi, lisci, tenuti su da un fermaglio di osso, regalo che il suo futuro marito le fece per chiederle di sposarla. «Buongiorno Tomi, ben alzato» il ragazzino finisce di sistemarsi la maglietta, «ciao mà, buongiorno...» scrutando ogni angolo della cucina alla ricerca del pane e quando lo vede lo raggiunge... e ne prende subito una fetta, la mette in bocca, «è buonissimo mà...» lanciandosi in un dolce, affettuoso abbraccio con la sua mamma. Si mette a sedere, inzuppa il pane nel latte, tanto che alla fine del latte non ne rimane alcuna traccia... la mamma sorride, prende il tegame e ne versa dell'altro nella ciotola di Tomi che tutto soddisfatto si passa la lingua intorno alle labbra. Con le mani prende la ciotola ai lati e se la porta alla bocca bevendo gli ultimi sorsi di latte, è stata veramente una gran bella colazione... _che colazione..._ «mà... Simòn?» non vedendo il fratello... «dovevamo andare nel bosco...» sua mamma ha messo i vari tegami e ciotole dentro un catino con l'acqua e li sta lavando, quando Tomi chiede notizie di suo fratello... «tuo padre aveva bisogno di aiuto nel campo, Simòn voleva avvertirti ma dormivi profondamente» una smorfia sul viso di Tomi... «ma mà... me lo aveva promesso...» appoggia il gomito destro sul tavolo, con il palmo della mano a sorreggere il mento, un lungo sospiro... «non si è dimenticato Tomi, mi ha lasciato un messaggio per te» ed il piccolo si alza dalla tavola correndo da sua mamma, «che dice, che dice...» aggrappandosi al vestito, impaziente di sapere... «tra qualche ora li raggiungerai al campo per portargli il pranzo... tu e Simòn avrete poi tutto il pomeriggio libero» la mano dolcemente accarezza la testa bionda del ragazzino... che felice corre fuori di casa...

Un prato verde, l'erba che gli arriva alle ginocchia, tanti colori, fiori di ogni tipo, il verde si estende a vista d'occhio. Il fagotto in spalla, contenente il pranzo per il padre e Simòn... e non vede l'ora di arrivare per poi poter passare tante ore insieme al fratello... _andiamo nel bosco domani? Dobbiamo terminare la casa sull'albero..._ il fratello giace sul letto accanto al suo, la luce della luna piena entra dalla finestra, andando a fissarsi sul muro della camera, un albero nella sua traiettoria, i rami che si muovono, le foglie... e tante ombre che nascono e muoiono... ed i due fratelli si divertono, cercando di dare un nome a quelle ombre... «un orso!» Tomi ad alta voce, era un orso... con il fratello poco convinto, ma non c'è la possibilità della controprova perchè l'ombra ormai è stata sostituita da tante altre... è un rincorrersi continuo tra i due fratelli... è questo, è quello, no, no hai sbagliato... e poi come tutte le cose anche quel gioco ha una fine, i due fratelli stanchi... si salutano... _«notte Simòn»_ _«notte cucciolo»_ , _«ma... allora domani andiano nel bosco?_ » _«ok, dormi adesso»._

L'erba alta lascia il posto ad una radura, ed ecco una lepre, che appena nota Tomi corre, scappando via zigzagando, il piccolo la guarda felice, vorrebbe raggiungerla, e se lei sapesse non scapparebbe con il cuore in gola, perchè Tomi ama gli animali... si ferma per riprendere fiato, davanti a lui sembra non esserci più nulla, come se si trovasse nel bordo estremo del mondo, solo montagne innevate in lontananza... la catena montuosa del Korkhudan... _ci voglio andare un giorno..._ mentre riprende la camminata in quanto il terreno prosegue in discesa, una bella pendenza ed in fondo può già vedere il colore giallo oro del campo di grano... e due minuscole figure in mezzo ad esso... _Simòn, pà..._ «WOOOOOOWOOOOOO» un urlo continuo... Simòn e suo padre si fermano, le mani appoggiate sulla zappa, mentre osservano il piccolo di casa correre verso di loro, le braccia alzate al cielo, l'aria che smuove quei capelli biondi come se fossero spighe di grano al vento, ride di gusto... è felice... ed eccolo saltare tra le braccia di Simòn... che gli passa la mano tra i capelli stringendolo a se. «Ecco il pranzo... dai Simòn, andiamo? Ti ricordi? La promessa???» due grandi occhi azzurri che lo stanno fissando, la bocca semi aperta, il cuore che batte forte non solo per la prolungata corsa ma anche perchè è in attesa di un sì da parte di suo fratello... Simòn volge lo sguardo verso suo padre, attendendo a sua volta... «andate pure voi due,» e terminando il discorso con «grazie per l'aiuto Simòn... non fate tardi stasera». Il piccolo Tomi afferra la mano sinistra di Simòn e lo trascina via, in direzione del bosco di Yatta, quel bosco che tutti evitano, un bosco popolato da creature malvagie, secondo le credenze popolari... ma Tomi non ha mai creduto a queste cose e spesso va a giocare dentro il bosco, anche quando Simòn non è con lui... «oggi voglio terminare la casa sull'albero» esprime il desiderio al fratello, che però ha altri programmi, almeno inizialmente... «sono tutto sporco e sudato Tomi, che ne dici se prima ci tuffiamo sul fiume Weefro?» e cambiando direzione comincia a correre... inseguito da Tomi, che preso alla sprovvista ed essendo più piccolo del fratello fatica a rimanergli dietro... «ASPETTAMI!!!» gli grida... Simòn ride, Tomi pure... e le risate rimbombano in quell'angolo incontaminato del Regno di Hondur. SPLASH! Simòn non ha neanche atteso l'arrivo del fratello, si è tolto i vestiti, lasciandoli sparsi sulla riva del fiume e si è tuffato, un tratto del corso del fiume dove la corrente non è forte, le anse molto pronunciate, alcune pietre e tronchi che fanno da diga, un posto veramente speciale per fare il bagno ed i due fratelli ci vanno spesso... «DAI TOMI, TUFFATI!!!» il piccolo ha finalmente raggiunto la riva del fiume, è impegnato a liberarsi dei vestiti... «DAI TOMI, L'ACQUA È CALDA!!!» Tomi è impaziente, tra le mani i pantaloni, li lascia cadere sull'erba e poi si tuffa... comincia a muoversi freneticamente come se fosse stato morso da una tarantola... «M-MA È GE-GELATA!!!» balbettando, con Simòn che ride di gusto... «AH AH AH AH!!!» allontanandosi perchè Tomi sta cercando di raggiungerlo e non ha intenzioni molto pacifiche... una bella oretta i due fratelli la passano in acqua, c'è un ottimo rapporto tra loro due, nonostante Simòn sia ormai sulla ventina e Tomi lo cerchi sempre e costantemente... mai una risposta fuori luogo, anzi... Simòn è molto protettivo nei suoi confronti ed orgoglioso di avere un fratellino così... e non potrebbe essere altrimenti, Tomi lo adora, qualsiasi cosa deve fare cerca sempre di coinvolgerlo... decidono che è ora di uscire dall'acqua, una mezzoretta al sole per asciugarsi e poi rivestiti partono in direzione del bosco, la casa sull'albero li sta aspettando. Tomi recupera la lunga pertica nascosta tra i cespugli qualche decina di metri lontano dall'albero e poi allungandosi sulla punta dei piedi cerca di sganciare la corda dal suo alloggiamento in modo da liberare la scala che cadendo a peso morto arriva quasi a toccare per terra... Tomi si volta verso il fratello e sorride felice... la casa sull'albero, la sua casa... orgoglioso del lavoro fatto e dell'aiuto che ha avuto dal fratello, il quale si è subito reso disponibile quando il piccolo gli ha confessato il suo “sogno”. Tomi afferra la scala di corda con le mani e poi appoggia il piede destro sul primo piolo, la scala che ondeggiava adesso si trova invece ferma davanti a lui... il piccolo, un piede dopo l'altro, si ritrova in pochissimo tempo in cima... apre la porticina, entra... lo spazio non è moltissimo ma è la sua casa sull'albero, _la mia casa..._ lui e Simòn devono sistemare le ultime assi per il tetto, in quanto le ultime piogge torrenziali hanno evidenziato alcune falle, la pece spalmata sul tetto per renderlo impermeabile sarà l'atto conclusivo, ma non oggi. Tomi è concentrato, suo fratello lo ha raggiunto in cima all'albero e gli sta tenendo ferma un'asse posizionata sopra il tetto. Tomi ha alcuni chiodi tra le labbra ed un grosso martello con il quale, dopo aver preso la mira, assesta dei micidiali colpi. Simòn osserva il fratellino in silenzio, orgoglioso di vedere come si è prodigato, ha lavorato duro, senza mai lamentarsi... è deciso ad arrivare in fondo e ormai la fine è veramente dietro l'angolo... Simòn sta pensando a questo quando ecco che qualcosa distoglie la sua attenzione... alcuni stormi di uccelli, assordanti, che volando a bassa quota si fiondano verso l'uscita dal bosco... anche Tomi si ferma attirato da quello che sta succedendo... molti animali stanno seguendo gli uccelli... come i due fratelli non avevano mai visto... e poi quell'odore acre che sta penetrando nelle loro narici... voltano la testa, si guardano fissi negli occhi, serissimi e preoccupatissimi... _«fuoco?»_ pronuncia a bassa voce Tomi, forse non ancora proprio convinto... ma dall'espressione di Simòn capisce di aver purtroppo indovinato. Lasciano gli arnesi appoggiati sul pavimento di legno della casa sull'albero e poi si aggrappano alla scala di corda, prima Simòn e poi Tomi scendono di corsa... e poi sempre di corsa verso l'uscita del bosco, il forte odore acre di fumo sta aumentando... ma non sanno se è la foresta che sta bruciando... a volte capita che sia il vento a portare l'odore e che il fuoco poi risulti invece essere molto distante... anche se gli animali in fuga sono un segno abbastanza inequivocabile della presenza del fuoco lì vicino. Usciti dal bosco si fermano un attimo, Simòn sta scrutando l'orizzonte... un'alta colonna di fumo in lontananza, e la preoccupazione aumenta, si volta un attimo verso Tomi, un cenno d'intesa, si ritroveranno a casa, Simòn non può aspettare il fratello, uno scatto e le sue lunghe leve “mangiano” metri su metri, più complicato il ritorno dato che il primo pezzo è tutto in salita ed infatti Tomi sta arrancando non poco, realizzando come la distanza tra lui ed il fratello stia aumentando... arrivato in cima alla salita Simòn ha un quadro più preciso della situazione, lo sguardo attonito, gli occhi bagnati, si volta verso il fratello che qualche minuto dopo lo raggiunge... piegato sulle ginocchia per recuperare il fiato, rimane anche lui a bocca aperta, lo sguardo sconvolto... «LA CASA, BRUCIA!!!» Tomi urla terrorizzato, ripartendo di corsa ma subito superato da Simòn... «MÀ! PÀ!» continua ad urlare, chiamando con insistenza i suoi genitori... le fiamme hanno ormai avvolto gran parte della casa, Simòn dovrebbe essere già arrivato ma Tomi non lo vede... le lacrime stanno rigando la pelle chiara e delicata di questo ragazzino tredicenne... il cuore in gola, la disperazione che monta prepotentemente... si mette le mani tra i capelli, afferrandone alcune ciocche... continua a chiamare... «MÀ! PÀ! SIMÒN!» sta per raggiungere l'ingresso, la parte superiore della casa è avvolta dalle le fiamme, grosse colonne di fumo escono dalle porte e dalle finestre... e le correnti di aria alimentano le fiamme che alte, possenti e sprezzanti della vita umana, avanzano bruciando tutto quello che incontrano...

«SIMÒN! SIMÒN!» sta per entrare, quando vede qualcuno che strisciando sulla pancia sta uscendo dalla porta, si trascina con le mani, cercando disperatamente di allontanarsi... «SIMÒN!» si precipita Tomi verso il fratello, avendo riconosciuto la chioma bionda... «SCA-SCAPPA! T-TO-TOMI, SC-SCAPP-A!» la lama di un grosso coltello affilato termina la sua corsa nella schiena di Simòn, penetrando facilmente nella pelle, lacerando i muscoli, arrivando alla spina dorsale e rimanendo incastrata su di essa... le braccia protese in avanti verso Tomi non vengono più sorrette dai muscoli e cadono per terra... un fiotto di sangue esce dalla sua bocca mentre gli occhi si spengono, la testa rivolta verso il piccolo che urla «NNNOOOOOOO!!!» urla Tomi, «N N O O O» urla Tomi, «N O O» urla Tomi, «..........» la bocca spalancata da cui non esce più alcun suono... le lacrime che scendono con la stessa intensita del fiume Weefro quando incontra Olìkerat, una persona si affaccia sull'uscio, le mani insanguinate, una lunga e folta barba gli copre il viso pieno di ferite e cicatrici... le mani protese in avanti per afferrare il ragazzino, che divincolandosi riesce a sottrarsi alle sue grinfie fuggendo via...

Marcus si avvicina a Tomi ed accanto alla sua tazza ricolma di latte lascia un bel pezzo di pane caldo... il piccolo però ha lo sguardo assente, la testa sicuramente altrove... la tristezza sul suo volto, gli occhi che brillano, Marcus afferra uno sgabello e si mette a sedere proprio accanto a lui, allarga le braccia «un abbraccione?» con il ragazzino che riprende possesso dei suoi pensieri, si volta alla sua destra e si lascia andare, abbandonandosi tra le braccia di Marcus... stringendolo forte. Marcus gli passa la mano sulla testa accarezzandogli i capelli, il piccolo alza lo sguardo cercando quello dell'amico, poi si stacca, gli fa segno di aspettare lì, lui esce dalla cucina mentre Marcus sente il rumore dei passi di Tomi che sale le scale di corsa... non passano molti minuti ed ecco di nuovo Tomi entrare in cucina, una scatola di metallo tra le mani, la _sua_ scatola... _è forse arrivato il momento di affrontare il suo doloroso passato,_ pensa Marcus, facendo sedere Tomi vicino a lui.

“Marcus giace sul letto, la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera, sorridente, mentre con lo sguardo segue attentamente Tomi, seduto accanto a lui, una scatola di metallo color bronzo, pulita e lucida appoggiata sopra la coperta, il coperchio sollevato.” **(Olìkerat Falls)**

La scatola appoggiata sopra la tavola, Tomi allunga la mano destra per tenerla saldamente mentre con la sinistra la apre... prende un oggetto ed invita Marcus a prenderlo tra le mani...

«che bello Tomi,» un pettine di osso, con un dente rotto ed il piccolo che gli spiega _«mamma»_ con Marcus che legge dalle sue labbra tutto il dolore che può provare un ragazzino di 13 anni che è stato separato così violentemente dalla sua mamma... e si accorge che quella situazione lo sta mettendo in crisi, si morde le labbra per frenare le lacrime, dispiaciuto per il piccolo ma anche soffermandosi sul pensiero che lui sua mamma non l'ha mai conosciuta... un altro oggetto proveniente dalla scatola... una pipa, Tomi la passa a Marcus sorridendo e facendogli segno di metterla in bocca come se dovesse usarla... Marcus lo asseconda specificando però «non fumo Tomi», assumendo però un aria un po' snob con la pipa in mano tenuta all'altezza del viso, con il bocchino leggermente staccato dalle labbra... un ultimo oggetto esce dalla scatola di Tomi... e qui la commozione raggiunge l'apice, perchè Tomi si avvicina, gli tocca i capelli ormai ritornati alla lunghezza originale, strusciandoli tra le sue dita... una smorfia sul suo viso, si passa la mano sugli occhi per sgombrarli dalle lacrime... un polsino di pelle, sicuramente appartenuto a Simòn... il fratello maggiore di Tomi che Marcus glielo fa ricordare ogni giorno di più... e non riuscendo più a trattenere le lacrime si sfoga affondando il viso sul petto di Marcus.

«Sei sicuro Tomi?» il piccolo fa cenno di sì con la testa... Marius impegnato con il padre, avrebbe voluto avere Marcus al suo fianco, ma il suo biondo amico gli ha spiegato il motivo per cui lui e Tomi dovevano tornare nel bosco... Marius è preoccupato, non vuole lasciare andare Marcus e Tomi da soli, gli offre almeno la compagnia di Otavol... Marcus lo ringrazia ma sa che deve accompagnare Tomi da solo... l'unica cosa che Marcus ha accettato volentieri è Veento lasciando Styx al Principe, che così si sente più tranquillo per l'amico ed il piccolo Tomi.

Veento procede al passo, i resti di una casa davanti a loro, i resti bruciati... il tetto non esiste più, alcune pareti sono rimaste in piedi, annerite e pure pericolanti... sono passati dei mesi da quel tragico giorno. Il cavallo non ha ancora ricevuto l'ordine da parte di Marcus di fermarsi ma Tomi vuole scendere, cerca di alzarsi sulla sella per scavallare la gamba sinistra e scendere dalla parte destra... Marcus cerca di trattenerlo, ma senza riuscirci e quindi dice a Veento di fermarsi, con il cavallo che prontamente si ferma. Marcus passa le mani sui fianchi del ragazzino aiutandolo ad alzarsi per poi farlo scendere calandolo lentamente... appena Tomi mette i piedi per terra comincia a correre verso la casa, verso quel poco rimasto con Marcus che lasciato libero Veento di pascolare tranquillamente corre dietro a Tomi, poi man mano che si avvicina alla casa rallenta, procedendo passo dopo passo, guardandosi intorno, non solo per captare e prevenire eventuali pericoli, ma per capire cosa possa essere successo... Tomi è sempre stato molto evasivo, non ne ha mai voluto parlare, trincerandosi dietro un muro di dolore, anche se Marcus è forse l'unico che lo può scalfire, che può rimuovere mattone dopo mattone, piano piano, per creare quella breccia che gli permetta di alleviare quel grosso peso che opprime Tomi... «TOMI?» chiama Marcus non vedendo il ragazzino... «TOMI?» non perde tempo e preoccupato corre dietro la casa, non ricevendo alcuna risposta, alcun segnale della sua presenza... gira l'angolo con il cuore in gola ma si tranquillizza subito vedendo Tomi chino sopra un mucchio di terra... a dire il vero di mucchi di terra ce ne sono 3 e Marcus capisce... _madre, padre, fratello..._ Tomi inginocchiato sopra la prima, le mani appoggiate sul terreno, mentre le dita affondano dentro stringendosi poi a pugno rabbiosamente... Marcus si abbassa, appoggiando la mano destra sopra le spalle di Tomi, che si volta verso l'amico, gli occhi imploranti perdono per non essere riuscito a fare nulla, se non seppellirli quando ormai era troppo tardi, le lacrime che scendono copiose, la bocca aperta mentre cerca disperatamente di dire qualcosa... «....» si sforza, il volto paonazzo, riprova... «....» ancora di nuovo, «..m.» Marcus sente qualcosa... si inginocchia vicino a lui, lo accarezza, gli fa sentire la sua presenza, è con lui, lo sostiene, lo incita a proseguire... «m..m.» «vai Tomi, ce la puoi fare... non ti fermare...» «mam.a» e poi un urlo liberatorio «MAMMA» esplode letteralmente, lasciando uscire tutto quel dolore tenuto dentro di se per così tanto tempo, per troppo tempo... i singhiozzi si sentono da lontano, piange disperatamente, si butta tra le braccia di Marcus, continuando a chiamare chi non c'è più... _«mamma, papà, Simòn...»_

Marcus e Tomi fanno ingresso nel castello, salgono le scale di corsa, il lungo corridoio davanti, mentre Nadine sta camminando verso di loro, «ecco i miei ragazzi, Tomi? Vieni in cucina con me, avrai fame» sorridendo felice, mentre Marius sentendo le voci esce dalla camera da letto e li raggiunge, «Nadine, Tomi ha un regalo per te» e lei raggiante non sta più nella pelle, allarga le grosse braccia invitando il ragazzino a buttarcisi... «ti voglio bene» e Nadine non crede alle proprie orecchie, lacrime di felicità sprizzano inarrestabili ed una mano che si infila nella tasca del suo vestito che copre le sue abbondanti forme, prendendo un pezzo di stoffa con il quale si asciuga gli occhi, mentre Tomi si lancia verso di lei, sparendo alla vista di Marcus e Marius, appena Nadine stringe le braccia per portarlo a se commossa e felice.

Le prime luci dell'alba, non piove più, anche i fulmini sono solo un ricordo, il cielo è sereno, e qualche raggio di sole fa capolino, cercando di mitigare l'aria fredda della notte... Marco sta ancora dormendo quando Mario lascia sul pavimento la coperta termica indossando un paio dei calzoncini rossi da bagnino trovati nella torretta... si abbassa su Marco, dorme così beato che ha qualche remora a svegliarlo... ma il sorriso del biondo quando aperti gli occhi lo vede gli fanno passare tutti i dubbi... Marco indossa l'altro paio di calzoncini prima di uscire dalla torretta... i due ragazzi a torso nudo sentono il freddo pungente colpirli senza remore, ma i loro vestiti sono ancora bagnati.

Camminando uno accanto all'altro, si dirigono verso lo Ushuaia Open Air Club per poi dividersi, seguendo la loro strada, prima... un commovente abbraccio ed una promessa di rivedersi appena possibile. Marco fa ritorno a Dortmund mentre per Mario ci sono ancora un paio di settimane di vacanza.

Il 23 luglio 2014, Mario al sole sopra la barca, in una fase di relax... arriva un messaggino con immagine in allegato...

_**Marco:** _

_… file_ **_marcotraining.jpg_ **

__si suda finalmente... ;)_ _

 

____

 

_immagine pubblicata da fragilicomebolledisapone su tumblr.com _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> in questa storia Marco prova a dare il suo contributo, anche se Mario ha qualcosa da ridire però poi quando comincia a raccontare fa sua anche la parte di Marco. Come nelle storie precedenti di Marius e Marcus, quando Mario comincia a raccontare non mi piace interromperlo e quindi ecco la decisione di "ripetere" la parte di storia che riguarda la cattura di Sgherto, è una ripetizione... lo so, ma non mi piacevano altre soluzioni


End file.
